Am I Dreaming?
by Elvish Princess
Summary: *Rewritten, ch. 20 fixed, I'm finishing it* AU story, A girl with everything ends up with nothing but with help from Legolas and his friend she must decide what to do with her life, return to the world she knows or stay in Middle Earth! R&R Plz!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character names that you recognize. Open for Comments if you have any!! No Harsh Reviews, They are not nice!!! J/k about the harsh reviews (maybe)

**A/N:** This story hasn't been updated since 2003. I apologize for that. I have decided that I wanted to complete it. (I don't want to leave anything unfinished in my life.) This is a good story I think in progress. I'm not a big fan of the Prologue, and I know that's the first thing people read to hook them to a story, so I'm currently thinking how I can rewrite it. So if you decided to read my story, I thank you first, and second, I think it gets better past the prologue. I hope you enjoy it!!!

**A/N 2**: I just rewrote this prologue. It was really bothering me that it just sucked!! It's not narrative, so my main girl doesn't sound stuck on herself. Which is always a plus!! I hope you like it!!

**Prologue**

As she sat in her room decided on how to dress for the day. Our heroin was unaware of the turn of events that was going to befall her. Angel Parks, a girl of 18, has had a careless life up until this day. Being a girl without a mother, and a father whose only solution was to give her everything she wanted, she really had no cause for complaints. Anything she ever wanted, or didn't want, was given to her. But not for long, soon it will be her time to decide on what's more important. True friendship, true love are just some of the things she does not know of. Even now her best friend Allison was coming to visit her.

"You're not ready yet?" She asked.

"I'm almost done. I just don't know what to wear!" Looking through the spacious closet filled to the rim with clothing.

"Wear that cute green skirt that you bought last weekend." Allison suggested.

"That's a marvelous idea, thanks Alli!" She ran into her closet.

"Angel, hurry up, we can't be late again or you're off the ballot for Prom Queen!"

"You know I don't really care about that, you're the one that added me; and I'm coming be patient!"

She looked at herself in the mirror and was quite satisfied with what she saw. Her dark green skirt fit snuggly upon her. It really brought out the blue/greenish color of her eyes. Her light brown hair flowed past her waist. For some reason she does not believe in cutting my hair, unknown to her why, she felt that she shouldn't. However the unique part of her body was her ears, for some reason they were a bit pointy on the tip. Not to noticeable for others notice them, but she noticed them.

"I'm ready Alli, let's go!" Angel announced as she came out of her walk- in closet.

"Wow, did I pick a good outfit or what?" Allison gave her an approving look.

"I guess you like it then, huh?" Giving herself another glance.

"You're a sure win for Prom Queen tomorrow night!"

"Don't jinx it Alli, come on we're going to be late!"

Everyday since the beginning of their senior year, she has been driving them to school. She was so glad this year is almost over. She felt like a display for everyone to stare and goggle at me. She's not the most arrogant person to ever live, but she has her own collection of achievements to brag a little about. She has won every Homecoming crown since 9th grade and last year she was Prom Princess and this last year she was running for Prom Queen. Honestly, all this attention wasn't really her style, more like Allison, who was the one that always put her name on the ballots. It's nothing like being best friends with the most popular girl.

~Later that day~

"I'll see you tomorrow at the dance Angel."

"See you later!"

She walked into her house, and said hello to her dad and went up stairs to her room. Her mother died when she was a baby, so she has no memory of her. And her dad doesn't like to talk about her that much either. She was standing in front of her full-length mirror trying to decide if she should wear her hair down or up for the dance. The theme for Prom is Medieval, so her dress is a light greenish blue color; it flowed all the way down to the floor. The bodice on the dress was form fitting. The sleeves came all the way to her fingers, and there was a loop that she stuck on her middle finger. She still could not believe she was lucky to find such a beautiful dress.

~The Night of the Prom~

She agreed to meet her date there, so she had enough time finish with her make-up; she had to make sure it wasn't too heavy. She told her dad good- bye and if she would be late coming home, that she would call in. He agreed and she walked out the door. What a fine night for it to start raining. She decided on wearing her hair down, and now she was wishing she had chosen up instead. She made it to her car in time before the rain could do any major damage to her hair. She hated driving in the rain, just because you have those irresponsible people also on the road as well. She was driving as slow as she could but that still wasn't going to stop the car that was about to run into her. She slammed on her breaks and turned the car to the right. The sudden turn caused her to lose control of her car and she started to spin around. She was panicking so hard that she slammed on her breaks for the second time. Her air bag pooped out and knocked her out as she just ran in to something.


	2. Chapter 0ne

**A/N:** This with be in Angel's point of view, unless otherwise stated, until Chapter 8 when I started writting again. I'm sorry, I don't have time to change 1-7!! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter One**

"Oh my head. What happened?" I thought as I scrambled out of my car and noticed the hood was smashed into a huge tree trunk. I looked around at my surrounding and noticed I was in this strange forest. There were golden leaves on the ground. What seemed to be the weirdest to me was the road I was driving on was gone. Maybe I ran off the road. I got my purse and backpack out of my car. I had my backpack that had some spare clothes in it for after Prom. I guess I won't be going now, huh? I took a second look around, and heard faint voices coming from in front of me. How in the world was I able to hear them was beyond me. I decided to follow the voices but before I left my car, I turned to look at it one more time; but it was gone! I don't know what's going on but this is too strange for me. I started to walk among the trees, looking at how beautiful this forest was. Considering I still had my Prom dress on; the fabric should be making me hot with the sun beaming down on me, but I wasn't. As I came closer to the voices, it seems to be getting really loud to me. Within a few minutes I came close to what looked like a village. Yep, it was, I saw a whole mass of people around. They were looking oddly at me, whispering something about me.

"Ya naa Tanya?", "Ya naa re?"

They were speaking in a strange language that I have ever heard. I only knew they were talking about me by the way they kept pointing at me. Don't they know that is rude to do? I saw a gentleman in a guard suite; maybe he would be able to help me.

"Excuse me Sir."

"Tampa, ya naa lle? Mankoill uma Tanya?"

"Wait, I don't understand you Sir, I'm just looking for help!" I stressed.

He took my arm and this other guy came from nowhere, and took the other. They lead me through this large white gate. Beyond it was a sight I have never seen before. Words could not describe it; it was that beautiful to me. Then one of the guards tightened their grip on me to make me move quicker.

"Hey stop that! You're hurting me!" I shouted loudly for everyone to hear.

It got some guy's attention, because he came over and stopped the guards. They bowed their head, so I assumed he was someone of importance.

"Manke naa lle autien yassen sina lirimaer?" He looked at me as if he was trying to judge me.

"Heruamin Legolas, lye naa autien yulna he I'thalioll kewentra lye manke re naa tuulo"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell you are saying about me?" I was starting to really get frustrated with everyone.

"Uuma lle rangwa amin?" He said while looking at me, so I think he was talking to me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, we just assumed every elf could understand the Elfish language."

"Elf, I'm not an elf. Elves have really pointy ears." I lifted my free hand and touched my ears, and they were indeed really pointy. "Oh my I really an elf?" I felt like I was about to pass out.

"You did not know of this?" Asked the elf that stopped the guards.

"No I did not. I don't even know how I got here. I don't even know where here is. I need to sit down."

The elf dismissed the two guards and then directed me to the nearest bench. Once I sat down, I remembered that I still had my backpack on. I took it off and placed on the floor next to me.

"That is a very weird looking carrying case you have there!"

"Oh this? I guess for someone that has not seen anything like it before would think so."

"Well, who are you and why have you come to Mirkwood?"

"Well my name is Angel, and as I said before I don't know how I got here. The last thing I can remember was my car was spinning around. So who are you?"

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and you are currently in my father's palace."

"So that's why they were bowing to you. I knew you at least had to be someone of importance for them to do that."

"You can say that, anyways I'll let my father know of your situation and request for you to stay here in Mirkwood as long as you need to."

"Thank you your highness!"

"Please, just call me Legolas, all my friends do."

"Sure thing, Legolas."

"Well Angel, allow me to show you to your room. Then I'll go inform my father of your stay."

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I really don't know what I would have done!"

"It is my pleasure, really." His eyes were so kind hearted; I could tell he was sincere.

He stood up, and reached out his hand, and I took it willingly. He smiled and led me down the hall and up some stairs and around some corners. We finally arrived at a door, and Legolas opened the door for me. I was amazed at the size of the room. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Far better then the one I had at home.

"Wow, look at that view!" I ran over to the balcony, and the scene that lay before my eyes was the most magical sight I have ever seen. The mixture of colors for the setting sun set off a radiant light amongst the trees. It was magnificent!

"I take it that you like your quarter, Milady?"

"Like it Legolas, I love it! Thank you."

"Really, 'tis the least I could offer such a beautiful but lost maiden, in her time of need. Someone will visit you shortly to prepare you for tonight's banquet!"

"Ok, I shall see you then." He closed the door behind him. I took the moment to suck up most of this new environment.

~Outside~

"Oh Prince Legolas, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Said a she-elf as she walked up to Legolas.

"Oh have you Lady Nelenial? I'm sorry for I have been busy most of the day."

"Who was that she-elf you were with, was she the cause of your sudden busyness?"

"That would be Angel, she is currently a guest of my father's and of mine, so I suggest you hold your tongue about her." She couldn't really see the seriousness in his eyes so she decided to test the waters.

"Angel? Isn't that a human name? Not quite suited for an elf."

"I guess, but it makes no difference to me. I think the name is as beautiful as the owner!" Trying to see just how far he could push Nelenial's buttons.

"Really, with those tacky farmer's clothing. She isn't even fit to stay in the royal palace!" Nelenial snickered satisfied with herself.

"And you would know? Last time I checked you were just a peasant sent to the place to fulfill the royal's desires. And I remember you took that position instantly, as a way to get closer to your goal. A crown on your head." Taken back by his snappy comeback she had to think quickly.

"I haven't seen you complain!" She retorted back.

"You are more delusional then everyone thinks, you really should let me be!" Legolas brushed passed her.

"Would you really like the kingdom to know that they soon to be ruler can not keep promises he makes?"

"What are you talking about, I've promised you nothing!" Legolas turned around so she could see the anger rising in him.

"If I can remember your exact words, which I do, you promised to escort me to the banquet tonight; out of a bet that you lost to my advantage."

"A promise can not be broken when both can not remember the terms, I believe we had too much to drink that night and Parin can vouch for me."

"He can also vouch for me as well; I shall see you tonight my Prince. You can pick me up in my room." It was now Nelenial's turn to brush pass Legolas. She walked boldly on swaying her hips as she left, leaving a dumbfounded look upon the prince's face.

A/N: How is it so far, hope you find it not like others there's a twist all the way through ^_^ Plz R&R Plz!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

*~2 hours after accident, Beverly Hills California~*

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Parks, but your daughter was in a car accident earlier tonight!" said the Police Officer.

"Excuse me, what happened to my little girl?"

"She was driving on Sunset Parkway, and apparently lost control of her car because of the rain. She ran head first into the trunk of a tree."

"Where is Angel, is she ok? Did anything happen to her?"

"Your Daughter is currently at Ford Memorial Hospital. I can't supply you with her medical conditions. That is the hospital's job, but you are able to see her now."

"Oh my God I can't believe this is happing. Are we done here, I have to tend to my daughter."

"Well, I must get all of your information for the accident report but it can wait till tomorrow if it must." The officer tipped off his hat to Mr. Parks and turned to leave.

"Thank you so much Officer." Mr. Parks

*~same time at Prom~*

"Have you seen Angel, John?"

"No, I haven't Allison."

Allison has been going around the entire ballroom looking for her friend Angel. She knew Angel was going to be there, she is nominated for Prom queen. If she's not here she forfeits her crown. Why is this happing, she should have been here two hours ago. Oh, there's Tobias, maybe he knows where she is!

"Hey Tobias, have you seen Angel?"

"How would I know, the damn bitch stood me up. We were supposed to meet here, but I guess she found someone else to be with!"

"Don't say that about her. She's not even here. And she wouldn't stand you up Tobias, she really likes you. Why do you think she said yes to you so you could be her date when she turns everyone else down?"

"Well, if she didn't stand me up then where is she?" Tobias asked quizzically

"Apparently not here. I haven't seen her since yesterday. She called me saying she will be at prom at 8 and it is now 10 pm. I'm calling her father, maybe he knows what is going on!" Allison walked off looking for the closest pay phone.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but every other chapter is going to tell what is going on in Reality. Plz R&R *^_^*


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I still can't believe I am in the most magical place possibly imagined. I've met a nice guy, but I guess he's already tied with someone. I heard their entire conversation. It was nice of him to defending me, but the things she said, I found very harsh. For one thing, I'm not from the country. I grew up in the riches neighborhood in California. And this dress cost me a fortune for her to think it's tacky. I don't think of myself as a self-centered brat, but I'm not going to let the real country- tacky girl get away with her insults. I have to dress to impress tonight! Now, I don't want Legolas, but I have to show that this girl she's messing with the wrong girl. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in?" A somewhat looking young woman came through my door. Although, in her eyes you can see she has lived and experienced a lot, her face showed no sign of age!"

"Miss, Angel, I've been told by the prince to help you dress to the feast tonight."

"Oh really? Does he think I can't do that on my own?" I asked quizzically.

"Well no ma'am, he just wants your first impression with his father to run smoothly."

"All of this for me?" I might get use to all this attention.

"He wants you to stay in the palace. Although he gave you a room for the time, only the King can decide how long you stay here. The young prince wants you to stay as long as you need too!"

"Awe, that's sweet! Well is there anyway you can make me look like a princess tonight?"

"Is someone trying to steal the prince's heart?"

"Well no, nothing like that. You see...I'm sorry I forgot to ask you your name."

"It's Ethial ma'am."

"Please, you can just call me Angel. I'm not very big on formalities."

"Alright Angel, beautiful name by the way."

"Thank you, it belonged to my mother. As I was saying there was this woman talking to Legolas about me. She said some pretty harsh words about me."

"You must mean Nelenial, right?"

"That's her, how did you know?"

"Because I serve her needs as well. She's a bit of a shrew!"

"We'll Ethial, I plan to make her choke on her words. Can you make me look like a princess? I want to knock everyone's shoes off tonight!"

"Well, that won't be hard for you, you already have the traits of an elvish princess; beauty."

"Thank you, but personally, I hate it when people only see my looks more then my inner traits. There's more to me you know."

"I know, but we're elves, we live are life around beauty. Beauty is in everything from the forest to these palace walls. So you are just going to have to get use to it. I think I have the perfect dress for you to wear. It belonged to the late Queen. She was making it herself. Nobody saw the Queen ever wear it, but it is a stunning dress. Fit for a princess, just like you wanted."

"That sounds perfect! Are you sure it will be okay to wear?"

"It will be fine my dear. I'll go get the dress now."

"Thank you Ethial!"

"Oh don't worry about it, anyone who apposes Nelenial, I'm on their side. Oh, and before I forget there is a bath already drown for you."

"Great, I can sure use one!"

She left my room, and closed the door behind her. Maybe a hot bath is what I needed right now. I went into the room I assumed was the bathroom. To my surprise there was a hot spring in it. A little small spring that could fit maybe two people. "This is heaven!" I thought.

~Mean while in the halls~

"Hey, Ethial!"

"Well hello there, Prince Legolas!"

"How is she? Does she like it here?" The prince asked anxiously.

"I'm assuming 'She' is Angel, and yes I think she likes it here."

"That's good to here."

"Why do you ask Legolas? And don't say there's no reason because I know you!"

"I don't know, she just seems enchanting to me. Like how she is an elf, but she didn't even know it. She doesn't even know the language. I just find her to be..." Legolas trailed off looking for the right words.

"Beautiful?" Ethial added.

"More than beautiful, cause she is gorgeous. Did you see her eyes? I feel like I have to get to know her. I wish I was escorting her to the feast tonight!"

"By the way how is Nelenial?"

"Who? Oh, she's fine I guess. I think she's a bit intimidated by Angel, though I don't know why."

"Well, I don't know maybe because the Prince of Mirkwood was once charming her, and she finds him all over another. Could that be it?" Ethial responded sarcastically.

"It's not like that at all. Is it?"

"Why are you asking me, they're your feelings? All I ask of you is not to take Angel's feelings for granted. She over heard your conversation with Nelenial."

"Oh no, I hope she doesn't hate me now. I tried to defend her against Nelenial's harsh words."

"Well, she does not hate you Legolas. I have to go and get are lovely guest ready for tonight."

"Namaarie Ethial." (Farewell)

~In a short while~

I was standing in front of a full-length mirror reviewing myself for approval. The dress was absolutely beautiful. The white fabric was so sheer on my skin. I hardly felt it on me. It had a pattern of outlined leaves that looked like sequence to me. Ethial was the one to do my hair. She left my hair down, however with pieces of my hair she made a weaving like pattern on my head; sort of like a basket. I feel like I'm ready for anything now!

**A/N**: How is it so far, when I started this I didn't know where I wanted to take it, but keep reading it's only getting better from here!!!! Enjoy R&R!!!


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

~1 hour and 30 minutes later, Allison's personal view~

Okay this is really never reckoning. I can't find Angel anywhere in this place. If she isn't her by now then I don't think she's coming. Maybe she did stand up Tobias. But I know Angel and she would never do such a thing. Plus, she's had feeling for him for a while now and was waiting for this night to come; she wouldn't just throw it away. Something must be wrong!!

"Is there a reason your standing by the wall with a drunk look on you face Alli?"

"Excuse me, I don't have a drunk look on my face John. For my prom date you're not being nice!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted you to smile, you're suppose to be having fun you know!"

"How can I have fun, when my best friend isn't even here with me. And now Tobias is mad at me for being Angel friend since he's still stuck on the idea that Angel stood him up tonight."

"No way is that possible. She was looking forward for this night since Christmas break. Plus Angel is too nice of a girl to do that to any guy."

"Do you think I don't know that? Try telling that to Tobias!"

"Look, why don't you call her dad? Chances are he will know where his daughter is!!"

"Yeah you're right! I'll go call right now!"

I walked out of the building to get a better reception on my cell phone. Sure Mr. Parks know where she is. He is after all her father. I'll try the house first; I don't think Mr. Parks had plans tonight. That's weird no answer. I guess he did have plans.

"Did you get a hold of Mr. Parks? John came up behind me.

"Well there was no answer at the house, so I'm debating if I should call his cell. He might be busy."

"Well if he knows where his daughter is then I think we should call!"

"You're right, give me a second." I dialed his cell and after a couple of rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Parks it's me Allison."

"Oh, thank god you called Allison. I have been trying to reach you all night!"

"Is something wrong?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"What is it?" John asked but I shook my head.

"Yes, I'm afraid Angel has been in an accident tonight. She's at Ford Memorial Hospital right now if you want to come down. I know you're at your prom and all."

"What?? Of course I'll come. I'll be there real soon!" I hung up the phone and turned to John.

"What the hell is it Alli?"

"We have to get to the hospital. Angel has been in an accident!"


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

There came a soft knock on my door. Ethial went to answer it.

"Is Lady Angel ready for dinner?"

"Oh yes Parin, she is ready. So you are the one escorting her tonight?" Ethial asked.

"Yes, really I do not wish to attend tonight but Legolas begged me too!" The shy Parin said.

"Well I have a feeling you will enjoy tonight. Angel your escort is here." She called out to me.

"Coming!" I stepped out of the washroom. That is when I saw a handsome male elf standing before me. He was in a dark green tunic. Definitely I can get use to this.

"Milady, I am Parin, and I shall be escorting you to tonight's feast." He bowed before me.

"Well, hello Parin, but please just call me Angel."

"As you wish Angel." He extended his arm and I took it gratefully.

"I'll see you later Ethial!"

As Parin walked me down the halls, he didn't say much to me, but then again I wouldn't have paid any attention anyways. I was too busy admiring the beauty in the hall. I was awe-inspired by the allurement of the structural design. Right before me was the door I assumed was the entrance to the dinning area. Parin opened the door for me. When I stepped into the room, I have never seen anything that was more beautiful then the things before me.

"Right this way Angel!" He gave me a comforting smile as he guided me towards our table.

Since we walked into the room, the light chatter that was going on came to a complete silence. It's like everyone had to stop what they were doing to stare at the mysterious stranger. It was everything I didn't want. I caught a glimpse of Legolas as we came closer to his table. The way he was eyeing me up and down, I knew he approved of my appearance. Then I realized that as I was getting closer to Legolas, there were two chairs empty and I assumed were saved for Parin and myself. Oh, and then right beside Legolas was the King himself. He has the same look upon his face as his son did when we stepped into the room. I'm going to take it as a good thing. Parin pulled out my chair and I tried to sit down as gracefully as I could. When Parin took his seat that is when the King turned and spoke directly at me.

"My Lady, my son has told me of your unfortunate accident and that you can not remember most of the things that has happened to you. However, you are welcomed in the House of Thranduil for as long as you like my dear." "Thank you, Your Highness. I truly would not have known what I would have done if it was not for you and your son's kindness towards me!"

"You are welcome my child." The king then raised his glass into the air and announced. "Let the feast begin!"

The feast was quite lovely through out the night. I had a few conversations with the elves around me. Some were speaking Elvish but Parin would translate for me most of the time. I also notice that I received my share of stares. I was really getting sick of it. The woman next to Legolas, I assumed was Nelenial, was giving me cold glares all night. Her blue eyes became a darker color every time she looked in my direction. She was really pretty in my book. Her curly blonde hair was longer then mine, the light blue gown that she wore complimented her eyes. I can see why Legolas would like her. I guess she was jealous because of the extra attention I was receiving from her date. I tried to ignore his glares by concentrating on Parin more. He is such a gentleman. He really did make me feel comfortable in this beautiful but strange environment. When the time came for dancing, I had to turn down my offers, because I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of the royal court. The time has come for the feast to be ending. I tried avoiding Legolas all night but he finally got a hold of me.

"Have you enjoyed your night, Milady?" Legolas came up to me.

"Oh, yes Legolas. I have had a wonderful time tonight. What of yourself?"

"It was as well as can be expected. It is hard to have a good time when constantly being dragged by Nelenial or any of her friends."

"But I thought you two were going out."

"Going out where?"

"No, I mean dating. When two people like each other they agree to be together as girlfriend and boyfriend. Which means you can not have feelings for another."

"Oh, so you thought I had feelings for Nelenial?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Oh no, she just one of those kinds that likes to hang around the palace hoping I will began to have feelings for her, I don't know!"

"I heard your conversation with her outside my door." I informed him.

"I am truly sorry about her behavior. She was really out of line Milady."

"Please, I'll call you Legolas, if you please just call me Angel. I'm not really used to all this formality."

"As you wish Angel." When he said my name I felt like I could melt.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me. That was really kind of you."

"Well, I couldn't have let her talk about a lovely maiden in that fashion. You do look absolutely lovely tonight Angel. Where did you get that elegant dress from?"

"Um…I hope you don't mind, but Ethial said your mother was making it. She never wore it though, and I wanted to look extra special for the King, so Ethial said it would be all right. I'm sorry if it is not."

"Don't be sorry, it is like my mother was making that dress especially for you. I'm sure she would be happy to see a person such as yourself in her garments."

"Thank you!" I started to feel myself began to blush from his comments.

"You are certainly welcomed." He slightly bowed his head.

"Are you trying to steal Angel from me Legolas?" Parin stepped out of the crowd.

"No, just exchanging a few words with her."

"Yeah right, you smooth talker. I just came over to see if you are ready to leave Angel. I will be glad to escort you back to your quarters." He extended his arm for me.

"I think I am ready to retire to my room for the night. Goodnight Legolas. Thank you once again." I took a hold of Parin's extended arm and watched how Legolas just smiled and bowed his head.

"Namaarie." He whispered but I didn't understand what it meant.

~While walking in the Halls~

"I hope you enjoyed you evening with me." Parin was the first to speak up.

"Oh yes, it was an enchanting night for me, thank you."

"Maybe I can escort you to tomorrow evening's feast also?"

"I would love that Parin."

"I was also hoping we could do something tomorrow like go horseback riding or something." We arrived at my room.

"Parin are you asking me out on a date?"

"On a what?" A cute confused look came upon his face.

"Never mind, but I would love too!"

"Great, see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." And he walked off in the opposite direction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: How is it so far?? Plz R&R and tell me what you think so far ^_^ !


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Mr. Parks, where is she??" I came running through the hospital doors with John and Tobias right behind me.

"Oh Allison, I'm sorry to say this but you can't see her yet. She is still in intensive care at the moment."

"Oh my god! Do they know what happened??" I was crying uncontrollable and John was trying to comfort me.

"They found her car smashed into a tree. They said when they found her she was already unconscious. The doctor doesn't know what going to happen with her.

"Oh god, and here I thought she was standing me up. How selfish could I be?" Tobias scolded himself.

"Don't worry Tobias, you couldn't have possibly known this had happened. Don't blame yourself. She means the world to me, and I'm going to make sure she'll be ok." Mr. Parks tried to give Tobias some comforting words, but he was to stressed out to listen to him.

"Why do these things have to happen?" I sat down in one of the seats that were in the waiting room. "Did they say when we could see her?"

"They said as soon as they have her stable and under control." Mr. Parks answered. "Right now all we can do is wait."

"Well waiting sucks, why can't they let us just see her?" Tobias got frustrated.

"Let the doctors do their job Tobias, there's nothing we can do for her but just wait."

"I'll say it again, waiting sucks! I want results."

"Shut up Tobias, your not the only one her that cares about her." I yelled at him.

Finally he sat down in an empty chair. I think all of us were becoming impatient with the lack of information about Angel's condition. I was exhausted from crying so much. My brown hair was in locks now from the rain and sweat together, and my brown eyes we pale from trying to stay awake. John's blonde hair is matted to he's hair, and you can see the tiredness in his eyes. But he's here to comfort me. He's presence is really helping the situation a bit for me. Tobias looked the worst out of all of us. He didn't say it but I could tell he was taken back the worst, just because of the awful things he had said about her when he thought she stood him up. I know he didn't mean it, but I guess if Angel doesn't pull through this then he will never forgive himself. As he sat in the chair his light blue eyes were dark, his wavy blonde hair was matted to his head like John's had done. Mr. Parks however is a wreck. After loosing his wife, I don't think he can handle loosing his daughter also. That will completely crush him.

"Are you here for Angel Parks?" A Nurse came over to us. "Why yes, I'm her father. Is she ok?" Her father jumped out of his seat.

"The doctor will like to speak to you."

"Stay right here kids. I'll inform you the minute you can see her." Then Mr. Parks disappeared behind the emergency doors.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up to the gorgeous sunrise. Debating if I wanted to get out of my bed right now was a real issue. But then I realized I have a date with Parin. I was actually looking forward to this day with him. Any other date I would have brushed off, but I have no doubt that Parin will not treat me like anything less then a lady. An hour later, after taking my morning bath, I was just soaking up morning sun when there came a knock on my door. Thinking it was Ethial I just gave the command 'Come in,' and I continued to spin around lightly in my nighty.

"Ahem..."

"Oh, Legolas what are you doing here? I thought you were Ethial."

"Well, I saw you were not in the dinning area for breakfast. So I thought I would bring some up for you."

"That's so nice of you. Sorry I didn't know I had to be some where this morning."

"It's alright; we all just assumed you were just too tired to come." He placed the tray on to the nightstand.

"I was wandering also if you would like to do something with me today? I could show you the kingdom of Mirkwood." Legolas offers.

"I would love to go but I've accepted Parin's invitation to go horseback riding."

"What?" A look of shock appeared on his face.

"What's the big deal? We're just riding around the forest. Granted I don't know how to ride, but I'm sure he won't mind teaching me." I started walking around the room brushing my hair, leaving Legolas to staring at me.

"I can't believe this. Did he ask you this last night?

"Yes! What's the big deal? I am allowed to leave the palace right?"

"Of course you can. It's just that… never mind. Enjoy your time in the forest. Please, be careful and don't go too close to the boarder, it's dangerous that way!" He headed towards the door.

"Alright, if you say so Legolas. I'll see you later on today."

"Yeah, see you later." He walked out of my room with a sad expression on his face. Though I couldn't tell that much, either I suck at reading expressions or Legolas is good at hiding his feelings.

"Ethial when are you going to get here?" I shouted to no one particularly.

"I'm here right now!" I jumped startled by the reply.

"Didn't you know sneaking up on people is not nice?"

"Well you should have heard me coming!" She replied real subtle like.

"How, I can barely hear you when you walk and I know your presence is near?"

"Don't worry, the longer you stay in Middle Earth, your senses should come back to you. Did you need me?"

"Yes, very badly! I have a date with Parin!"

"A what?"

"I have an outing with Parin. He's taking me horseback riding around the forest. And I have no idea what to wear!"

"Oh, that's simple I'll find you a nice riding dress. Did you say you were going with Parin?"

"Yes, he's such a gentleman. Last night was so magical because I knew he was with me the entire time. While he was escorting me to my room, he asked me if I would accompany him today."

"Well, I'll get the dress and you eat, you'll need your strength."

"Alright, I'll eat!" I took a bite of my apple then, Ethial left the room. How can I eat right now, I have all this excitement in me, but I ate my breakfast anyways. This is going to be such a wonderful day.

~Sometime around Noon ~

"Hello Ethial, I'm just here to pick up Angel. Is she ready?"

"Well hello there Parin, and yes she is ready. She's in her room just knock."

"As always, have a nice day Ethial!"

"You too, Parin!"

Parin walked nervously down the hall to Angel's room. He was so nervous; he wanted to be good company for her. He knew Angel felt out of place here and there was one thing he wanted for Angel, and that was for her to be happy here in Mirkwood.

"Hello Angel, it's Parin! May I come in?" Parin knocked on the door.

"Yes Parin come in!" He came through the door and closed it behind him. "I'll be ready in one second!"

"That's okay, take your time. I see someone brought you breakfast."

"Legolas did. That was nice of him; even though I was not aware I had to be up this morning. However I wasn't at all hungry, I mean I'm so excited about our day together. I must be honest with you; I've never been near a horse, let alone rode on one before." I was finally ready after have a hard time undoing some of the Elvish braids in my hair from last night.

"Shall we?" Parin extended his arm.

"Let's!" I took it willingly. He led me down to the Palace stables.

"You can pick any horse you want except those two white ones; they belong to the royal family."

"I guess you mean the King and Prince?"

"That I do. The one on your left is the horse of the King, and on your right is the love of Legolas' life."

"Awe, she's beautiful. I can see why!"

"He's had her for as long as I can remember. He loves that horse and you can tell that the horse has an attraction to its rider, because she will not let any other ride her."

"Do you blame him? She is so beautiful to look at. This is the first time I've have seen a horse this close before!"

"Really, well since you've just found out your Elvish I'm sure the longer you're here with us you'll learn to appreciate animals. Shall we go? Pick out a horse and I'll help you saddle up." Parin offered.

"Alright, thank you!"

I picked the next best horse to Legolas'; he was pure white, not a speck of another color on him. Parin helped me saddle up which was easy. Now comes the hard part, learning how to ride! I knew Parin was just being a gentleman, but I knew he was getting a kick out of this. Riding a horse is a lot harder then it looks. My problem was staying up when the horse started to move.

"Okay Parin I think I got the hang of this, let's go!"

"If you say so!" He let go of my reins, and the horse started to move but I was actually able to stay up, for once.

"Hey, I'm up. Now we can leave."

I looked around the stable and notice that Legolas' horse was missing.

"Hey, has Legolas been hear?"

"Not to my knowledge, why?"

"His horse is missing. I didn't even see him come into the stable!"

"Oh old long leg's is good for that. He leaves without telling anyone."

"Where to?"

"Oh, he goes all over really. He maybe went to Rivendell or Lorien. I can't really tell you!"

"Oh! Are you ready to head out?"

"Yes, milady I am ready to set off!"

Parin led us down a very scenic view of the forest that was very exotic to me. I was actually getting the hang of ridding this horse. Maybe it was my elvish senses tuning in, I don't know, but I feel as if I've been ridding all my life. It has been an hour since Parin led us down this trail. Parin must have heard some aroused noises because he silenced me from my constant jabbering and slowed down his horse.

"Do you hear that milady?"

"Hear what?" I was confused.

"The voices, it sounds like a man and a woman. It sounds like it is coming from this direction. Come, let us see!" We went down the side of the path that led us to an opening. Beyond the opening were the two elves that I didn't expect.


	9. Story Review

**Story Review and Thanks**

**A/N**: guys really like this story!! I'm so happy. I do try! I know my grammar and spelling is off a really it's not my fault. But you guys seem to still like it!! Let's review the facts:

You have a girl that is use to having the fine things in life thrown into a dimension that is quite the opposite then what she is use too!

She was almost arrested by a guard of Mirkwood until the handsome rogue the Prince of Mirkwood saves her.

He finds her intriguing to be around. He's interested in where she comes from because he obviously noticed the difference in her because she has the appearance of an elf, but she didn't know she was an maybe half an elf.

He wants her to stay in Mirkwood, fearing for her safety, but mainly so he can find out more about her.

He introduces the girl to his best friend Parin, who is a simple guy that just so happens to be the friend of the prince of Mirkwood.

Parin has also taking a liking to the girl. He was asked to escort her to dinner. And there was when he realized how much of a fun person she to be and wants to get to know her on a more romantically side. He asked her to spend the day with him and she kindly agrees.

All the while Legolas also wants to get to know her, yet Parin is taking all of her time away. So one can see the jealousy in the prince.

Also, there is someone who does not enjoy the girls company. Nelenial, one of the palaces' lady in waiting, has an interest is the prince, mainly for the crown, so she does not like the fact that someone else has taken the attention of Legolas away from her.

Well Parin and Angel when horseback riding, and one their trip they hear a raised voices, but who is coming up next.

Keep in mind while Angel is in M.E. her father and friends are suffering from her car accident. She is currently unconscious for the time, and the doctor doesn't know when she'll recovery

To find out if she does or what happens in middle earth or if there is a connection between to the worlds you have to keep reading. Also keep reviewing! I love all the feedback I get and I have you guys to thank!!

the Elvish Princess


	10. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** This is where you will noticed the difference in the type of speech. From here on the entire story with be narrative!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter 8**

"It was really sweet of you to want to join me for a ride your highness?"

"Don't think much of it Nelenial; I'm glad you could join me." Legolas found it hard to use much effort whenever he had to talk with Nelenial, today was no different but if any thing more difficult.

"Of course I'll think much of it, it's not everyday that you invite me on such an outing. And here I thought you would be spending your days with what's her name." She much rather eat dirt then speak her name in Legolas' presence.

"That's enough Nelenial; I kindly ask that you do not ruin this ride for me by speaking ill of someone you hardly know. What has Angel done to you that deserve such sour talk?"

"Just…I don't know everything. She really gets under my skin. Like how she paraded on the arm of Parin all night. And in your mother's dress no less. I found it very inappropriate behavior in the court."

"I'm sure you will, but may I remind you that she is a guest of my father's and deserves just as much respect as any of our guests. Angel just wanted to make a good impression on my father, and she did just that." And on himself he thought.

"Must we continue to talk about her? She is off some where with Parin so enough about her, I want to enjoy our time together!" Nelenial led her horse closer to Legolas' horse so she could reach his hand. Unknowing he was being watched willing accepted the hand that was reaching out to him.

Just behind the bushes two figures were still trying to grasp what they have just witnessed. It was not common to spy on the prince, and both didn't know how to take what they just saw.

"Parin, tell me something? Is something going on between those two? They seem awfully close."

"I myself can not answer that Angel. I didn't think there was anything going on with them, but you never know. Maybe Nelenial finally found Legolas' good side. Well shall we continue our time together? I must say that I am enjoying our time." Coming out from their hiding spot, the two had to brush the loose foliage from their clothes.

"Aw…well so am I. This is the most fun I have ever encountered. And in a strange land no less!" Taking Parin's hand and rising herself up.

"Forgive me for what I am about to ask, but where are you from my lady? You said before that you are not from around these parts. Are you perhaps from Rivendell or Lothlorien?"

"From where? I do not know where it is you speak of, but I'm from…" She suddenly stopped. After thinking long and hard about where she is from, she still could not remember the name.

"Is something wrong Angel?" Parin asked with worry lining his eyes. He could sense the distress coming from her eyes.

"I'm not sure where I'm from. I can not remember, or more like I'm not sure. I don't think I'm from here. I have memories of the place I'm from but I can't remember any names. I'm also feeling different since coming here. I don't know how to put my finger on it, but something is happening to me."

"It's ok Angel, you have nothing to fear. We'll help you figure things out. You are not alone in this. Legolas and I will help you get through this!"

"Thank you very much for everything." Surprising to Parin, Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Not sure what to do, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. "If it wasn't for the kindness from you and Legolas, I don't know what would have happened to me."

"Well, you are welcomed in Mirkwood for as long as you like. If there is ever anything you might need, please ask me. Come on; let's head back to the palace before we are missed!"

"Alright, sounds alright by me!" Parin helped her onto her horse. After making sure she had a grip on things he jumped on his own horse. "You know, I think I'm getting the hang of this. I must say I am much better than before."

"That you are my lady. I couldn't agree with you more."

The ride back to the palace was a quiet one. Angel couldn't stop thinking about where she's from. Why has she forgotten? Why is she here? She knew she didn't belong here, she knew that for a fact. But what exactly is going on. When they reached the palace Angel excused her self to her room. After the long afternoon she was quite tired, but in truth she needed time to her self. When she arrived in her room, the first thing she did was go through her bag that she had with her. She had to admit, even it was starting to look strange to her, but she somehow knew how to open it. So there she spent her time, going through the items in her bag. Some of the stuff she knew, like the pictures she found. One had to be of her mother and father, the other maybe of her friends. One guy in the picture had a heart around his face, does this means she had feelings for that particular guy? She found a picture with her in it, at least she thought it was her. She looked up into the mirror, and then looked back at the picture, she could see similarities but surely they can't be the same person. The girl in the picture was a human, she was an elf. An elf that has no memory until now!

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Come in!" Angel quickly stuffed everything back in the bag, and stuffed it under her bed before who ever came in.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Prince Legolas. What a surprise!"

A/N: After 5 years, I'm finally writing on this story again. I am going to finish it. I'm sitting here in South Korea now, bored out of my mind, feel I need to complete what I started. So I am. I hope you guys like the way the story is going to turn. Cause I honestly don't remember where I was taking it, so I've come up with something else. Enjoy and Please R&R!!!!!!


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"What's with the formality? I thought you hated that?" Legolas slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I do, with me, but I didn't want to appear rude in front of others, so I thought I should get use to speaking to you more formal!"

"Are you alright, because none of that made sense?" He stepped slightly closer towards Angel, with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Yes, of course I'm fine." trying to find her composure. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit from you?"

"I only came to see how you are doing. How was your ride this afternoon?" He came and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Oh, well that was wonderful. You're home is very beautiful. I'm glad I'm allowed to stay here!"

"Well one day soon you must share with me of your home. I must say that I have been ever so intrigued with you since my men and I found you in the forest."

"Well that will be a problem, because I am slowly forgetting things of my past. I know I don't belong here, but I have no reason to believe other wise. Everything is so confusing to me. I tried going through my bag that I had with me, and even some of the things in there are becoming strange to me." After seeing the distressed look in her eyes Legolas could no longer hold himself back from reaching for her hand.

And while holding and lightly caressing her fingers he said. "Angel, I don't know what it is you're going through, but that is another reason why I have come. A traveling wizard that I know will be passing through our forest. Maybe it is during this time you can ask him you're questions. Maybe he can help. He is has powers unlike many mortals, that is on the same level as our Elven magic. Surely he can give you the answers that you seek."

"I hope so, I really do hope so. When will he be here?"

"Perhaps within the next week or so. He likes to travel at his own pace. But as you already know, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"You know, between you and Parin, I just don't know what to do with myself!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you two have been so kind towards me, and there's really nothing that I can do to return the gratitude. I mean last night was so magical, and then the ride through the forest. And you arranging with your father for me to stay. And this room with that view it's all just so unreal."

"I'm glad you like it my lady. Until we can solve whatever it is that you are going through, I want you to find peace for as long as you are here." giving her a slight courtesy bow. "Would you like to join me tonight in the dinning hall?"

"I have already agreed to let Parin escort me tonight." Seeing the questioning look on his face I thought I should add, "But if it is alright, I think I want to stay in tonight. I am quite exhausted from today's journey."

"I could have Ethial bring you some food if you like."

"That's ok, I'm fine really! I believe I shall just go to bed early tonight."

"Well then in that case my lady, have a pleasant dream."

"Thank you your highness!" After saying their cordial farewells, she was left alone again with her thoughts. Falling faced down onto her bed she gave a loud sigh, "what am I going to do?"

~In the Palace Halls~

"Hey Parin, wait up!!" Finally finding the person Legolas has been searching for the hour.

"Your highness, were you looking for me?" Parin replied in a playful tone.

"Seriously, come on. Where are you headed off to? These halls aren't any where close to your room!"

"If you must know, I am on my way to pick up Angel for dinner. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can first tell me what your intentions are with Angel?"

"My intentions? You make it seem like I am up to something, and that something sounding bad!" Parin was quite taken back from the prince's question.

"Well are you?" Legolas was trying hard to not seem too eager.

"If you will excuse me your highness, I don't see how it is any of your concern!"

"Hold it right there Parin. We are friends, I have never doubted that. But I have asked you a question, I want the answer!"

"Look Legolas, I don't know what exactly you want me to say. I'm only around Angel in the first place because of your request. What is the big deal?"

"That request was to escort her to dinner last night, not occupy her time with horseback ridding, and another invite to dinner!"

"You know Greenleaf, against the contrary green really doesn't look good on you! Shouldn't you be worried about your own affairs and not mine?"

"What is that suppose to mean? And besides what you think, it's not true. I just think you have extended your kindness quite far for someone you don't know!"

"Well that's why I'm getting to know her. You said yourself she is in some kind of trouble. I just want to help."

"But I know you Parin, shy at first until you get what you want! What exactly is it that you want from her?"

"I honestly don't want anything from Angel. Does that satisfy your curiosity? If you don't mind I am already late picking her up."

"Then you must know that she has decided to stay in for the night. She said she was feeling exhausted from her travels earlier."

"Then I must bring food to her at once. We did not eat much after we set out!" Parin turned to leave but found that Legolas has blocked his path.

"That is not necessary. I have already seen to all her needs!" He answered with a small grin upon his face. Turning to leave, he thought about what's came over him. Why the sudden protection-act? Parin is his closest friend, why was he treating him with such a manner?

A/N: Here's another one. I hope you like the twist on things. This next chapter is going to be about what's happening in the reality. Enjoy and R&R =)!!


	12. Chapter Ten

**A/N**: Thanks for the review, I know what you mean…I'm working on it, hopefully you will see some changes shortly, and hopefully for the better!! Enjoy!!

**Chapter Ten**

~2 days later, with no change in her condition~

"Mr. Parks, really you must go home. We done all we can for your daughter, and right now it's up to her!" A doctor said who only wanted to easy the pain going through a broken father.

"And what am I suppose to being doing while I'm waiting. That's my only child in there; I can not leave her when she needs me the most!"

"She is in a coma Sir, so right now there's not much that you can do for her. In the current state that she is in, there is no telling when she will come out of it. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this but; it really is all up to her, and her will to live."

As her body lies limply on the hospital bed, Angel Parks, might seem very much dead to the rest of the world, but in truth she is very much a live. For every once in a while a smile creeps onto her face and vanishes a quickly as it appeared. She has been given a chance that many never get, to find real happiness, and not just in the shallow things life can provide, but in everything: in family, in friends, and even in love. Only then can she decide what she wants to do with her life. End it here and begin it with a new life that has been given to her, or return to those that will miss her most.

~From here on you do not need to know what is going on in Reality, since you know the journey is elsewhere~

As the sun slowly crept up above the horizon of the trees, Mirkwood was silently waking up to the new days activities. Birds could be heard in the air. That distant waterfall could be heard in the background. Everyone could tell that today was going to be a beautiful summer day. Even as a certain prince went about his morning routine, he was looking forward to this day. To day would be the day he will get his answers to his questions. Who is she? Where does she come from? Why is she here? These questions and more have been running through his mind for the past two days. He went to the kitchen to prepare a small snack that the two of them could share while he takes her out for the day. Today will be no interruptions, no Nelenial following him, and no Parin to attract all of her attention. Today will just be Angel and himself.

He made his way to her bed chamber and lightly knocked on the door. However, there was no response coming from inside. He knocked again, this time a little harder. Still…no answer. He tried the doorknob and found it to be unlocked, so he slowly took a peek inside. He looked around and found nothing, or more appropriate no one around. It was with this in mind that he decided to quietly move into the room so he could see if she was even there. Being an elf he could move without the hint of noise, so he knew that his movements would not wake her if she was indeed still asleep.

"You do know that it is considered rude to walk into a lady's room, prince or not!" A muffled sound came and startled Legolas.

"You heard me? But how is that possible?" a shocked prince asked.

"Why wouldn't I hear you, I am an Elf, am I not? The same senses you have, I have as well." Now sitting up she could see the unsettling look that was upon his face.

"Angel I'm sorry, I mean no offense. But only two days ago you learned of being an Elf."

"Your highness, it is too early for trickery. And why are you calling me Angel? Since when has it been the custom of the Elves to call people by the human tongue translation of their name?"

"How else would you have me call you? When we met you said your name was Angel. As you said it's too early for trickery. What has come over you?"

"I am Celebriän Linwëlin, but if you insist on calling me Angel your highness you can do as you like! And nothing has come over me; I am the same as always. Are you something hasn't come over yourself? I mean you did just walk into a ladies quarters without being invited!"

"Angel, I don't know what has come over you, but I shall be right back with a Healer!"

Without waiting for a response, Legolas dashed out of the room and went straight to the nearest Healer. Something is going on. Why was she acting like that? Yes, he shouldn't have been in the room but there was a under tone that was hidden in her voice that wasn't sitting too well with him. He ran around the corner and into someone he didn't expect.

"Parin, I am so glad it's you. Something has happened to Angel. She's acting very peculiar. Something is going on!" A panicked Legolas tried to explain.

"Quick, you go find a Healer. I'll go check on up on her!" Parin went swiftly down the hall in the direction of Angel's room. Upon arriving there he quickly knocked, and waited for the consent to enter.

"Come in, but if it's you your highness, you really are wasting your time!" Now dressed and ready to start her day, Angel really didn't want to go through this.

"It is not Legolas, but I Parin that has come to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm so glad to see that it's you, and not the prince. He's going mad about something, but I for one don't know what that could be."

"I thought you hated formalities, Angel? Why are you referring to Legolas by his title?"

"Is that not how one should refer to someone of royalty? Really, Parin you are as bad as he is. And my name is Celebriän Linwëlin, why is everyone insisting on calling me Angel?"

"That is your name in Elven my lady, but that was not how you introduced yourself to us. Two days ago you were found in the forest of Mirkwood, with uncanny attire, and you yourself didn't know you were an Elf!"

"You say the same thing as he did!" Getting frustrated now, she was almost ready to leave.

"There she is. Please see what is wrong with her!" Legolas came running through the door with a distraught Healer, for he wasn't quite sure what he was suppose to help figure out.

"Your highness, if you had waited you would have known that I was perfectly fine. You rushed and got this poor elf out of bed for no reason!"

"See, something is wrong with her. Her speech is different, her attitude is different. And she doesn't remember how she came to be here two days ago!"

"I didn't say I didn't remember. I am fully aware that I was found by you your highness and that I am currently a guess in your father's house. What I am not aware of is why you are acting like this. Parin, is the same as well. I am sure masterful Healer; they are the ones you need to look into!"

Frustrated with everything going on in her room, she decided to leave her own room, for she knew they were not going to leave her alone. Honestly, what has gotten into everyone, or for better words, what has got into Angel Parks?

A/N #2: I hope you like this chapter…I told you I was going to take a turn in the story and in the way that I have been writing it. I feel after 5 years, I should be able to write a little bit better. I don't want to you to get too much of one person's point of view, so I wanted it to be more narrative. Also this will help when creating action scenes! But not to confuse everyone, I wanted you to notice a change in the main character. It's not a change for the worst, but the opposite while she is here in ME. I finally know where I'm going with this and if you stay along for the ride you might like where this is going too!!!

Enjoy!!! And Please R&R, I love suggestions if you have any!!


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

With all the commotion going on in the halls, the only place for anyone to find some peace would be in the gardens. With all the hidden passages that dwell deep in the garden, one can easily use it as a place of hiding when the do not wish to be found. That is where are confused elf/human has ran off too. With in her mind is a mixture of confusion. Memories that she did not recognize are circling throughout her mind. Memories of a beautiful maiden holding a child, and memories or this area she wasn't sure of but knew that was where she came from. What does all this mean? Could Legolas be right, and something is wrong with her. She felt fine that morning until these images started to cloud her thinking. Yes, the gardens were a great place to hide. So tucked away in a little clove she tried to make sense of what is going on in her mind.

"Have you found her yet Ethial?" Legolas as worried as could be had every servant and every guard out looking for Angel

"Your highness, I don't know why you are stressing so much over this. The girl obviously just wants time alone. She is perfectly safe here, you know that?"

"I know, but what if she left the palace? You know Mirkwood is not as safe as it use to be. I just want to know if she is alright. She can have all the space she needs; I just want to know her whereabouts."

"So you have yet to find her?" His father showed himself after he over heard the latest update on his missing guest.

"No father. I am sorry for all this commotion. I shall double my efforts to find her father!"

"Son, you are one of my best guards, but truly your lack of knowledge with women is not very fitting amongst us Greenleafs. I can tell you right now where she is!" He said with a knowing expression upon his face.

"You can, how is that possible?" The stunned son asked.

"Because she's a woman, and your father knows women. I would stake my throne that she is in the gardens."

"But we have already checked…."

"Ah…but did you check everywhere? You know as well as I, that our gardens have hidden passages and areas!"

"I know that, but I just assumed everywhere was checked when I gave the orders."

"Some passages are only known to the royal family and those that stumble upon them, as I'm sure our dear guest has done." With a sly grin on his face the King turned and walked away from his son. He was quite pleased with himself for out-smarting his son; it's not everyday that he gets the chance to do that.

"What shall you have me do with this basket?"

"I'll take it; if that is where she is she must be hungry. Thank you Ethial!" He kissed her on the cheek before he made his way towards the garden.

Legolas was not exactly sure where to look so he decided to just check every passage he knew of. The twisting and winding of the paths seemed to be endless. The palace gardens could be their own forest with its size. This has always been Legolas' favorite part of the palace. He knew this place was his mother's most treasure spot. Maybe that was the reason for his joy for these gardens. After countless searching he did find a figure, a figure that was curled under a tree. To anyone, it was obvious she has been crying. Now, how does one go about approaching the subject about what is wrong?

"Angel…I mean Celebriän. May I join…" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed Parin step into his view.

"Oh your highness, it is you! Please join us. Parin here was just trying to cheer me up!"

"Do join us, especially if you brought that basket for us?" Parin added with a grin on his face.

"Well I…I mean um." Dumbfounded he didn't know what to say. Why of all people was he here?

"Oh before I forget, I apologize for this morning your highness. Everything was just so confusing to me. You may however call me Angel if you like. I don't mind it." With admiring eyes towards Parin she added, "Parin has been so kind to explain some things to me. I understand now that you meant well enough this morning."

"Well, I was truly worried about you. That is all really. Here you two can have this." He laid the basket of food on the ground. He was about to turn when he added, "I thought you might be hungry." And with that he left as quickly as he came.

"What was that about? He truly is a strange one!" Angel commented.

"As strange as they get. Let's see what he brought though." Parin went for the basket of food and took a seat next to Angel. He opened it and started spreading the contents of the basket out.

"That's odd, there's only enough for two. Surely he didn't know you were with me, did he?"

"I don't believe I told anyone that I found you. But maybe someone had informed the prince. Or it could be like we concluded, he is a strange one." That brought a smile to her face. "Shall we enjoy what we have?"

"Yes, let's shall!"

There was a dark cloud hovering over the prince for the remainder of the day. This cloud could not be shaken. Everyone tried, the King tried, Ethial tried, the soldiers in Legolas' troop tried by taunting he with a game of archery. But they all failed, the prince continued to sulk every where he went. He himself didn't understand why the turn of events was bothering him. So what if Angel preferred Parin's company to his, so what that he shared the same concern as Parin but she only seemed to recognize Parin's actions. This is ridiculous, he was a prince, and he shouldn't be acting this way; especially over some girl. What else can possible bring him more down?

"There you are your highness; I have been searching for you!" This would do it.

"You have Nelenial? Do I even want to know why?" He tired so hard to not show is true irritation towards her.

"Word has reached my ears that you are in a bit of a bad mood. I have come to relieve you of it. My first order of action will be…"

"Look I appreciate your concern Nelenial, but I really desire to be on my own." He interrupted her.

"Well, there is four hours remaining before the evening feast. If I give you those hours to yourself, will you escort me to tonight's dinner?"

"Sure Nelenial, anything just please leave me be!" Agreeing to anything at this point.

"Sure, your highness, and I'll look forward to this evening!" As happy as can be Nelenial did just that, she left him alone. She knew she was going to have him for the rest of the evening, and hopefully through the night.

A/N: I think it's going much better now. Please tell me what you think or even suggestions. I still haven't decided. Parin or Legolas?? R&R ^o^


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"I had a wonderful time with you today Parin. I apologize for my earlier behavior. It is just that so much is going through my head all at once. I don't know what to make of it."

"Don't worry my lady, when Mithrandir arrives, I am sure he will have the answers you seek!"

"I hope so, it really is quite tiring. I also wonder what is going on with the prince. He was surely acting peculiar earlier. I hope everything is alright with him."

"My lady, please do not worry your self over him. Instead think about allowing me to be your escort to tonight's dinner as well. I would greatly love your company."

"Haven't you had enough of my company yet? Surely I'm not that interesting!"

"You have no idea my lady!"

So what is going on with the prince? Surely his sour mood has lifted by now. This behavior of his really isn't fitting to a person of his stature. If he wanted something, he could have it. Never had he ever had such trouble with getting some attention. But is that really his problem; is that all he wanted was attention. All his life he as been curious of the things he did not know of. Surely Angel was no different. Everything she is going through is unknown to him. He has just as much of a right to be curious about where she came from as the next person. But this new curiosity is making him crazy. Crazy enough to do what he was about to do. He softly knocked on the door before him; hopefully the room owner will not hear it, but that is doubtful.

"Your highness, you are early. You look very nice tonight."

"The same goes for you Nelenial. You look lovelier then ever!" Yes, he was crazy, what did he say?

"Oh stop it, you're just saying that. Shall we?" Legolas extended his arm to her, and she gratefully accepted it. She knew she was going to be the envy of the night, especially with the prince at her side.

Well she was half right. She would only be half of the envy tonight, for someone else took up the other half. Legolas escorted Nelenial to the main dinning hall, and out of respect for their prince the room was silenced. So Nelenial was able to enjoy being looked upon for the amount of time it took to get to her seat, because the minute that the prince sat down, everyone continued their previous conversation. But it was when Parin stepped into the room with Angel that all conversations ceased. Her natural Elven beauty was more radiant then ever that all eyes had to look upon her. Yes she was different, different from the first day she arrived there. Her step is more graceful, her speech more elegant. It left the prince wondering, if he was not one of the first to meet the tempered girl on that day, he wouldn't think it was the same person.

"She looks beautiful, do you agree son?"

"Yes, father, simply beautiful!" Legolas, as well as his father, simply could not get enough of the sight that was before them. Parin really was one lucky elf. "You look beautiful tonight Angel. I'm sorry I mean…"

"It's alright your highness; I have a certain fondness that I recently discovered for the name. So please continue to call me what you always have." He stood, against another's wish, to hold her chair out for her.

"Very well then. Parin it's good to see you as well."

"For a moment I thought you were only going to address my date for the evening, but thank you your highness, as always it's good to see you!"

Slightly embarrassed the prince took his seat and decided to concentrate on his own, date as some would call it, for the evening. He wasn't the only one making decisions that night. Nelenial decided if she wanted the prince to herself again, she must remove Angel from the picture. She never thought of herself as the violent type, however, what she had in mind would be beneficial to the both of them. In order to achieve her goal, she needed the help of Parin. She knew he couldn't resist her; he owes her for too many favors, Nelenial thinks it's time to collect on what's owed to her.

After the dinner there was slight dancing that took place. With all of the merriment going on, it could be assumed that everyone was enjoying themselves. However Legolas was lost in his thoughts, Nelenial was thinking about the final touches on her plan, Parin was doting much of his time on Angel, and Angel was just trying to make sense of the thoughts and images rotating inside her head. It was while everyone was distracted that Nelenial started to put her plan into action, but first she needed to speak to Parin alone.

"Excuse me your highness, may I be excused for a moment. I just remember there was something I needed to discuss with Parin."

"Sure you may take your leave. I'll be right here." His answer was a little absent minded for he wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Thank you your highness." With that she got up to leave but first stopped to speak with Parin. "My lord, will you do me the honor of accompanying me, there is something I wish to speak to you about?"

"Must we talk now? Can it not wait?"

"No sire, I must speak with you now. It is rather urgent to me. Will you not join me?"

"My apologies Angel, it seems that I must leave you for a short while."

"It is ok, I shall be right here."

With the permission he left, slightly aggravated that Angel did not ask him to stay. He followed Nelenial out into the gardens, to a very secluded spot.

"What was so urgent that it could not wait?" He asked in a frustrated manner.

"I need for you to win Angel's hear. You must get her to trust you enough to let you bed her. Only then will she find no favor from the prince."

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry this one took longer to be posted. Needed to figure out what Nelenial is up to! Hope you like the story and please leave me some feedback!!!


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: ** Ok, if you are enjoying this story, please oh please, review. If you're not, then please review and give me some suggestions. I only want to make this an enjoyable read, I think I like where it's going now, but if you guys have any suggestions I'm all ears!!! Peace!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Excuse me?" That was all Parin could say.

"You heard me; I need you to bed Angel. That is the only way the prince will lose interest in her." With a sinister glimpse in her eye, one could tell she was still conjuring up her plan.

"What makes you think he is interested in her to begin with? Really Nelenial, sometimes I wonder about you."

"Of course he is interested. Did you not see the way he looked upon her tonight?"

"Yes I did, it was the same look that everyone had in their eyes tonight. She was beautiful; you know it is hard for the Elves to resist beauty."

"It wasn't the same with the prince. With him there was more, and I refuse to have my chances with the prince taken from me by some confused girl. I'm asking for your help Parin. I can see that you also share a common interest in her. I'm only asking this of you, which is something you probably already have plans to do!"

"If you think I'm already planning to do this, why bother to ask me?"

"That is because I need reassurance that you will follow through with it. I'm serious Parin, she needs to be disgraced before Legolas. Do with her as you please, just do this. Remember you owe me, I'm sure the king will not be too happy to find out about your midnight galas with his staff, and that is only part of what I know about you."

"Is threatening really necessary?" He asked with a worry look upon is face.

"Yes, I'll do whatever it takes to see that you do this. And the sooner you do it the better."

"I'm not promising you anything. However, since it was already on my agenda, I will tell you that I will put in extra effort. You must promise to not utter a word about this arrangement between us, because if someone should find out the truth, I'll make sure they know the whole truth behind it." He wasn't sure why he was agreeing with her, but anything so the king doesn't find out about his escapade. And like Nelenial said, it was on his agenda for this to do, he just wasn't going to pursue it so fast.

"Agreed, but you don't have to worry about me. Just make sure you do the same!" She added with a confident smile.

"I still think you are delusional if you think this is going to get you closer to what you want."

"You have no idea what I want." She hissed back at him.

"Please, it is written all over that pretty face of yours. The whole kingdom knows what you want!"

"Then the whole kingdom should know that I won't stop at nothing to get it then." Daring anyone to step in her way.

"Exactly, and that is why this will fail!"

With all the speaking that took place between those two, in another area of the palace hardly any words were spoken at all. True to their word the remained where they were seated. Neither tried to start a conversation with the other, both were too embarrassed to even try. However, Angel still feeling sorry for her early behavior felt she needed to apologize again to the prince, even though she already did.

"Your highness, can I please apologize to you once again for my behavior this morning?"

"Stop please, I really dislike all the formalities, it makes you sound like all the others. Please can you call me Legolas? If you do, I'll accept your apology." He couldn't understand it himself why hearing Angel formally speaking to him irritated him so.

"I didn't mean to offend you your….Legolas. But I'm accustomed to speak that way to royalty."

"You didn't offend me, but do you hear yourself? Just two days ago you didn't even know where you came from, now you're accustomed to speaking to royalty. I really do not understand you." He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Lately, I do not even understand myself. It's all quite confusing. I'm remembering certain images, but I can't make out what they mean. And slowly the memories I do know, I'm remembering less and less."

"My lady, I do not know the things you are going through, but I'm sure once Mithrandir is here he can help you."

"Parin said the same thing this afternoon. Who is this Mithrandir you speak of?"

"My dear, Mithrandir happens to be the most respected wizard amongst us Elves. He is ones of the wisest beings. I'm sure what you seek to know he will have the answers." The king added over hearing their conversation.

"Thank you your majesty. That gives me some comfort. I can not wait for his arrival."

"Do not worry yourself Angel; if you like I will help you get through this. I have already agreed to do this before."

"That is kind of you Legolas, but the last thing I would want to do is distract you from your daily duties." Not wanting to be a bother to anyone, least of all the prince.

"It would be my pleasure to help you. I am, after all, just as curious to learn about you and where you come from."

"You are not the only one. In fact, I'm positive you are not, Parin expressed his interest as well."

"I can only imagine what he's interested in." He whispered to himself.

"What was that?' She asked not quite hearing what he said.

"Nothing, I'm glad to see that you enjoy each others company."

"Well he did befriend me first, besides you, and I think he just wants to make sure that I'm ok. Which I admit is very sweet of him. Though I wish he didn't try so hard. I feel that I can't meet others because he is always occupying my time."

"I know what you mean." He stated, but after seeing her confused look upon her face he decided to correct himself. "I mean, I know he can be that way, when he thinks someone needs a friend."

"Oh, so you say that he does this a lot?"

"Oh Sure, he is a pro at keeping company." And he truly meant that.

If only Angel could really know the true meaning behind Legolas' statement. Yes, Parin was a friend of Legolas, and that he came from a prestigious family background. But Parin does have his faults. He is very well known with the maidens of Mirkwood, and that includes the staff working at the palace. He would hate to see Angel fall under Parin's spell, but what could he do? He tried to warn a previous female friend of Parin's behavior, and they refused to believe him. Said he was just jealous for not getting their attention. Even though Legolas knew that couldn't be far from the truth, he couldn't change how they felt about him. The last thing he needed was for Angel to be furious with him; he still needs to learn some things about her. Hopefully, she can make her own good judgment if and when that time comes.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Mithrandir should be arriving within the next few days. His visit will be welcomed by all, but mostly by an irritated prince. He has about given up on trying to talk or do anything with Angel. If she wasn't in the presence of Parin, then she was asleep, and even he felt that wasn't the most appropriate time to get to know her. Why was this bothering him more then it should? Is it because he knows Parin so well, and that she could just be another innocent person Parin is preying on? Or maybe it is because there was nothing else for him to consume his time with; Nelenial has noticed this and has become ever more persistent with her attention towards him. And the idea of Angel and Parin is sickening enough for him, that he would not even dare think of himself with Nelenial.

"Oh, your highness, are you out on a stroll?"

"Angel please…."

"I know…I'm sorry Legolas. It seems that I cannot help it?"

"I guess I shall have to forgive you, but to answer your question, yes I am. But it is more like I'm trying to avoid running into Nelenial."

"Now why would you do that? I thought you two were, you know, close? I saw you out horseback riding with her, you two looked happy together"

"You could not be any further from the truth. I reached my lowest point in my life when I agreed to go riding with her. Please, would forgive my temporary insanity?"

"Ha, you are much. And there is nothing to forgive, what you do with your own time is your business."

"Well, would you care to join me now? Or maybe you were just heading to see Parin?"

"Actually, I'm quite free now. Like you, I feel suffocated by him lately."

"Really…?" He looped her arm through his, he wanted this opportunity no matter how long it last. "Tell me, why do you feel like that?"

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that his presence is not helping my situation, it is more like he is distracting me. I just want to make sense of my thoughts, and every time I bring it up to him, he changes the topic or simply says to ignore it."

"Well I told you, you can always come to me with this. I am very eager to help you!"

"That's just it, every time I go looking for you one of these two stops me. You are either with Nelenial at the time, and I'm not sure she's taken with me. Or Parin finds me and rushes me off in the opposite direction."

"I offer my apologies my lady; however please do me a favor. Interrupt next time, I'm sure your presence will be welcomed, if not by Nelenial, then certainly by me!"

"Ha, I shall remember to do that. But while I have you now, can I share with you my latest discovery. It seems you are the only one interested in hearing this!"

"By all means, share it!"

"Well, the other day I decided to go through that bag that you found me with. I must admit that everything in it looked strange to me. However, I found some image like things in there. I had to try my best to remember what they're called, and I remember they are called photographs. But that's not the point. The point is, inside one of them, I think it is you. It wasn't just you, but Parin and Nelenial as well."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I know this is making no sense, but it was you and them and me. We just looked slightly different. We looked mortal."

"Can you show me this image?"

"Sure I can bring it to dinner tonight. I put it aside to remind myself to ask Mithrandir about it when he arrives."

"That was a good idea. I take it Parin will be escorting you tonight?"

"That will be correct. And what about yourself, are you escorting Nelenial?"

"That will be incorrect. I told her she will have to make it there herself!"

"There you are my prince. I have been…oh!" The voice stopped as quickly as it had started.

"Hello Lady Nelenial." Angel decided to be the nicer of the two.

"Celebriän…I see you two found each other."

"It must be fate!" Legolas decided to add.

"I doubt it." She snickered. "The reason why I was looking for you Legolas is your father would like to have a word with you."

"Thank you for passing the message to me. I shall go immediately. I shall see you tonight Angel, yes?"

"I will be there." With one last glance Legolas left to find his father.

"So how are thing with Parin, Celebriän? He's a fine elf, is he not?"

"Things are fine Lady Nelenial; I mean we are just friends!"

"Yes, but are you sure that's all there is to it? I have seen the way he looks upon you. It is quite noticeable."

'If you say so, Lady Nelenial you are the expert in these things. If you would please excuse me, I must be going now."

"Of course, see you tonight."

Well that was a peculiar encounter between the two ladies. Neither one expressed their true feelings for the other, however if one looked into Nelenial's eyes, one could tell very easily what she thought of Angel. Angel was the opposite of Nelenial, at first she had no cause to dislike her, she would have much rather preferred to be friends, but it was after the comments she over heard Nelenial say to the prince, and the evil looks she always sent towards her that changed her mind about Nelenial. She just didn't trust her. Why Nelenial hated her was unknown to Angel, but she didn't want to accidentally cross her. So that's what she did, she went the opposite of wherever Nelenial was going. Which made today was a good thing, because Nelenial was going to find Parin. She needed to know where things stood between him and Celebriän. Nelenial knew where to find Parin. Where else would he be but in…

"How did I would find you here?" With her surprise visit Parin and his guest tried to shield themselves.

"Nelenial! What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" Frustration was written all over his face.

"You were suppose to be coaxing another, instead I find you here, trying to get into the underpants of the servants!" She found him in the servant's quarters of the palace.

"Look, I've tried to do it your way. She just isn't cooperating. So I thought to search elsewhere."

"Then make her cooperate. I don't care how you do it, just do something! Do you hear me?" Her irritation could be heard all the way down the hall.

"Yes, loud and clear. Now can you leave me?" He was ready to finish what he already started.

"Do it now! Go!" With that he grabbed his clothes and was trying to put them on while he ran down the hall way.

**A/N:** So you're not confused. Only Nelenial calls Angel by her Elven name, Celebriän. Everything will be explained later on. I hope you enjoying so far, all the twist and mysteries are about to unfold soon!! Please review if you can!! ^.^


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

As it was getting closer towards suppertime, the Elves of Mirkwood found themselves to be very busy. The Elves with kitchen duty were busy running around trying to make last minute preparations on tonight's dinner arrangements. The cleaning staff was trying to dust away the last bits of dust from a century old chandelier. Parin was off putting the last minute touches of his plan together. If Nelenial wanted this done now, Parin was going to do it. Tonight will be the night. He had to do this now or lose his chance once Mithrandir arrived. With him off scheming, Legolas was enjoying his lecture from his father.

"So you know nothing of our guest?" An angry voice boomed through out the king's study.

"No sire, as I told you. I have not had the chance to talk with her." Legolas tried to remain calm under his father's outburst.

"You are the prince of Mirkwood, and you can not get someone to shed a little light about their past to you?"

"It's not that simple, really you should be asking Parin these questions. He spends the most time with her."

"But I am asking you, my son, to provide the answers to these questions. However I have spoken with Parin, and like you, both answers disappoint me. He knows nothing as well. What have you two been doing this entire time?"

"I'm sorry father, I have let you down." Feeling ashamed he lowered his eyes unable to look upon his father.

"Legolas, I am not mad at you. I am just frustrated. As a ruler I need to know certain things about the people that come into my kingdom. You don't even know if she brings evil here or what her purpose here in Mirkwood is." Thranduil finally allowed his voice and his temper to return to normal when he saw the hurt look in his son's eyes.

"She does not bring evil, I know this. I would have felt it from the moment she came here. I believe she is just lost and confused. From the times that I have spoken with her, she said that she has memories that she does not remember taking place and then memories she does remember are slowly fading. Also, her behavior is constantly changing."

"What do you mean by changing? Is it for the worst?" Now he was curious.

"I don't believe so. When she arrived she acted more like a mortal human, and with each passing day her personality, her behavior is more Elven. Not just Elven but an aristocratic Elven behavior. She refuses to call me by my name, like she was bred to respect royalty."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to let people call you by your first name? But that is beside the point. I have seen this change in her as well."

"That's not all father. Remember the day I thought she was…ill? Well that day she did not answer to the name Angel, but instead told me her name was Celebriän Linwëlin. Do you know of the name or the family?"

Thranduil had to take a moment to think to himself. "Celebriän Linwëlin? Mhmm…Linwëlin. The family name sounds familiar; however I cannot put my finger on it as to where I heard it before."

"There is something else. She told me today that she discovered some image like things. In these images were Nelenial, Parin and myself. She said we looked mortal. I told her to bring them to dinner tonight to show me."

"Interesting…and you said you knew nothing about our strange guest. I would like to see these images as well." Now with a grin on his face.

"Well not as much as I would like." Legolas let his sour expression show. He could never really hide his feelings from his father.

"I'm sure, my son. However you can have time to learn all you want about her after we discover who she really is."

"May I please be excuse now?" Legolas asked, eager to be on his way.

"One more thing, since you have already given out our finest guest room, please can you have another room prepared for Mithrandir. It has been a long time since he has last visited us. I want him to have a pleasurable stay for however long he might grant us his presence."

"Yes sire." He politely bowed.

"You may go now." Thranduil excused his son.

With his father's blessing he did leave. He wanted to try to find Angel to see if he could find out anymore information from her. He knew he could just wait until dinner, but then that means she would be in the company of Parin, Legolas knew all too well that he should keep his distance if Parin was around. It is almost as if he has staked his claim on Angel, and no other, male that is, is allowed around her. His chances of finding Angel quickly ended when he saw Parin enter her quarters. Deep down he knew Parin was up to something. He would bet that if Parin was up to something Nelenial would be involved. Legolas has known Parin most of his life, Parin was not devious by heart, but if controlled, he was capable of anything. Plus this would not be the first time Nelenial got Parin to do her dirty work. Legolas knew that if he wanted answers he would just have to spend some alone time with Nelenial, which he shivered at the thought alone, but if that will get him want he needed to know then so be it. Legolas instead rushed off to get ready for tonight banquet; hopefully it was going to be a promising evening.

"You look absolutely beautiful Angel."

"Thank you Parin, but I can assure you I didn't even try." She gracefully took the seat that Parin had pulled out for her.

"Oh you're just being modest." He whispered in her ear.

"He's right my dear, you look lovely. Wouldn't you agree son?" Thranduil added to get his son's attention.

"Yes, simply beautiful." Legolas said, he found it hard for his eyes to look elsewhere.

"You are too kind your majesties, but I appreciate it all the same." Angel said blushing from their comments.

"Angel, do you have what you said you would bring?" Legolas whispered to her.

"Yes, they are right here." Angel started to look through her bag.

"What are you two whispering about? Your highness you would by any chance be trying to steal my date from me?"

"Oh nothing like that Parin, I simply promised to show him some things I have found in my belongings."

"I was just kidding! You two can talk all you want, but remember I have something special for you tonight." He had coy smile upon his face, which even Legolas noticed.

"I know you are and I have not forgotten. Here your highness." She handed him the pictures.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I share these with my father? I have mention these to him earlier and he expressed he wishes to see them as well."

"Be my guest. I have brought you all that was in my bag. Please, if you recognize any one tell me!"

It was just as Angel said. It was obvious to see who was in these pictures. Nelenial, Parin and Legolas were clearly mortal. Things were starting to get stranger, especially for Legolas. As he was going through the pictures he found one of the men that looked like him and Angel together. There was a heart around them.

"Did you do this?" He passed the others to his father so he can take a look at them.

"I must have, but I didn't do it now if that's what you're asking." She gave him a shy grin.

"Do you know their names?" Legolas asked.

"I've tried to remember, but nothing comes to mind. The only thing is the inscription on the back." Legolas flipped the image over and saw that on the back was written '_T+A=4ever'_.

"What does that mean?"

"It is obvious that I am the '_A_' and the '_T'_ must belong to the guy in the picture. I haven't figured out the rest."

"I know this woman!" A sudden reply came from the king.

"What's that your majesty? Do you recognize someone?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I know this woman." He showed her the picture of who he was referring to.

"I looked at that picture before. I believe that was my mother and father."

"Well I know her. Her name escapes me right now. But I know she is a Healer in the realm of Lothlorien."

"She is your mother Celebriän Linwëlin. That is why I have come, to take you home!"

All eyes looked upon the doors of the dinning hall as Mithrandir made his surprise entrance.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It took me all of Christmas day to come up with the right words to write!!! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter Sixteen**

Everyone was astonished when Mithrandir decided to arrive early. Especially Parin, he didn't know how this would effect his plans for the evening. He did not need this to be happening, and now of all times. How can he fix this? What is he going to do?

"She is my what?" Angel fumbled to say.

"Your mother and I have come to bring you home to her."

"Mithrandir, what is the meaning of all this? How do you even know who she is, and that she would be here." Thranduil's loud voice was booming through the hall.

"It is I, the white wizard, why should I not know these things my dear king? I have come here for a much higher purpose then a visit. I already knew who I would find in these woods. I have been requested to bring her home immediately."

"By whom my friend, for I can not allow you to take Angel without giving us some information?" Legolas asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to see her leave just yet. Leave with all of his questions unanswered.

"I have been requested by the queen of the golden realm, and this girl happens to be the daughter of her most trusted friend and healer." Mithrandir finally admitted.

"Galadriel has sent you?" Legolas has not heard the name of the fair queen since the last age.

"You are right my prince." Mithrandir added to see if the title still made Legolas shiver, and it did.

"What is her name kind Sir? What is the name of my mother?" Angel found her voice.

"Lalinia Linwëlin, she is healer in the golden woods. She is also the most trusted friend of Galadriel and it is by her request that I reunite mother and child."

"Surely you do not expect the child to leave tonight? Why don't you rest here awhile Mithrandir? It has been too long since you last visited us. Surely when you are well rested, I can have you and girl safely escorted back to Lothlorien." King Thranduil didn't see the need to rush back after only just getting there.

"Please Sir, though I am eager to meet my mother, and to learn what is happening to me. I do not feel that I am ready to go just yet. Please stay here for a few days; the Elves of Mirkwood are ever so kind." Angel asked.

"You do not need to sell me on that fact my dear. However, as you have asked it of me, I shall like to stay for a few days." Mithrandir agreed.

"It is always a good day when I can have you in my halls Mithrandir. Welcome to the house of Thranduil!"

"Hey Angel…" Parin lowered him self to whisper in her ear. "What about our plans for tonight, are they still on?"

"Why do you think I asked him to stay for a few days?" Angel whispered back. "I'm keen to see what you have planned."

"Glad to hear it." Parin smiled his evil grin.

The sudden surprise guest almost put a damper on everyone's plans. Unknowing to Angel what Parin really had in store for her, she was always very keen of surprises. This is why she was curious to know what he had planned for her. However she wasn't the only one, Legolas was wondering the same thing. No matter how many times they whispered into each other's ears, Legolas was able to pick out some words, with his sensitive hearing abilities. He knew he should not be eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. He just didn't trust Parin enough at this point. He knew he needed for find Nelenial fast.

"Why is such a pretty maiden sitting all by her self?"

"Oh your highness, you flatter me."

"Care to join me for a drink Nelenial?" Legolas show her the wine bottle and the two empty glasses he carried.

"Of course my lord, please take a seat!" Legolas took the seat that was offered to him, and began to pour the first round of wine.

After a couple of hours have passed, Legolas started to notice the change in Nelenial. She was more relaxed now, talking non-stop about nonsense. Legolas knew it would be a matter of time when Nelenial would be ready to talk about anything. Legolas looked around the room. He saw his father still conversing with Mithrandir, some couples still slow dancing on the dance floor, the dinning hall was mostly empty and then he saw Parin rise, with Angel in tow. With her hand in his, he was leading her out of the dinning hall. It was then that Legolas knew he had to act fast.

He slowly began to lightly stroke her cheek. "Nelenial, you would never lie to your prince would you?"

"Oh no, of course I could not. How could I ever?" She leaned into his touches.

"Then tell me the truth. Is Parin up to something?" He started to slide his fingers through her hair.

"How should I know your highness, Parin is always up to something." She was starting to enjoy the prince's caress.

"Well then tell me; is he up to something bad with Angel?" He touched the most sensitive part of her ear.

"Why do you have to mention her?" She swatted his hand away from her face and went to reach for her glass of wine. "What is it about her that has you so interested?"

"Why do you hate her so? She has done nothing personally to you."

"She came here didn't she? I find it personally affecting me. Besides she's off with Parin to have a good time."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a little harsher tone then he intended.

"It's Parin, how else does he have a good time with a maiden?"

He understood all to well what Nelenial meant. So with great haste he rushed off to find Angel. While Legolas was trying to coax information from Nelenial, Angel felt that she was being led through a maze. Parin covered her eyes, saying that it will help keep the surprise to the last possible minute. Reluctantly she agreed to the blindfold, and now relied on Parin to escort her where ever they were going. She could tell they were out side for the most part. She could feel the soft grass beneath her feet, and she could hear the night wind stirring through sky.

"Are we almost there Parin?"

"Just a few more steps and we will soon be there."

It was then that she heard the sounds of rushing waters. And the smell in the air was fresher and cleaner then the other parts of the woods. Parin finally asked Angel to stop. He quietly whispered some Elvish phrases in her ear, as he slowly took off the blindfold. She was standing to the side of a beautiful waterfall. The silvery moonlight made the water sparkle and glow all around.

"Parin, this is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"This isn't the surprise yet. Your surprise lies behind the waterfall."

With eager eyes, Angel allowed Parin to lead her behind the waterfall. She was careful of each step she took. The last then she needed to ruin the night was to end up in the river. Just behind the water was a large cave. This cave was already well lit by fire, so Angel could see the wide blanket spread across the floor. About a dozen pillows laid all around and a wine bottle, with two glasses beside it.

"What is all this?"

"Romantic… huh? I thought you might enjoy this. I just wanted us to spend some time alone." He came from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly kissed the back of her neck. He slowly turned her around so she could face him. "Don't worry; it's just the two of us. We can do whatever we want." His lips met with hers for a brief moment.

"Wait!" She pushed him off of her. "This is not what I wanted."

"It's what every girl wants. Shhh….I'll take real good care of you!" He tried to approach her again. But as he came closer, her knee made contact with his groin.

"Take real good care of that!" Angel ran off into the night.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Legolas searched everywhere he could think. His room, her room; they were no where to be found. At least that is what he thought until he found a servant girl who saw Parin led Angel off into the forest. After learning that little bit, he knew exactly where the scoundrel was taking her. He was taking her to the old cavern behind the waterfall on the eastern boarders of the woods. Not something to be proud of himself, but Legolas remembers years ago when Parin and himself used to take maidens there after a big seasonal festival. Thinking back to what they used to do, just enrages Legolas even more to think was Parin was go to do with Angel. He quickened his speed, as he ran closer to his destination. Only paying attention to the task at hand, he ran right into something, or someone.

"Ouch…can't you watch where you are going?" A female voice said from the ground.

"I'm so terribly sorry. My mind was else where." Legolas helped the person up and that's when he noticed. "Angel!" He let go of her hand and she went flying back down to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my god, I'm double sorry now! You took me by surprise! I didn't expect to find you here." He reached out to help her up again.

"I thought I was all out of surprises for one night." She thought twice before accepting his second offer to help her up.

"Are you alright?" He watched as she dusted the dirt off her dress. He was scanning her making sure there were no cuts. When he got to her face, he saw the sad puffy eyes. It looked like she had been crying. "Angel what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just got frustrated because I'm lost. Stupid forest, everything looks the same in the dark." She lied, but she really didn't want Legolas to find out what just happened.

"Where's Parin, why isn't he taking you back?" He looked around; maybe Parin would be coming from behind a tree any minute.

"He is attending some personal problems, so I left him to it." She replied in a bitter tone.

"He didn't try anything with…"

"Why are you here?" She interrupted him. She knew where their conversation was heading, and she didn't feel like telling him.

"I was, umm, was taking a walk!" Legolas needed some excuse.

"But you ran into me?" She questioned him.

"It started out as a walk, and turned into a run. I am allowed to do that you know!"

"You know, you're an even poorer liar than Parin." She brushed past him continuing on he walk back to the palace.

"Hey, what is that all about?" He reached out and grabbed her hand. When he turned her around he saw that fresh tears have fallen down her face. "Now, who is the liar? Those do not look like lost tears."

It was then that she let the tears freely fall. Who cares if he saw them, what difference would it make? However, Legolas could not stop himself from pulling her into his arms. She openly cried onto his shoulder, while all he could do was hold her close and rub her on the back. He let her cry; even he knew some emotions are better when released. And he knew Angel needed to cry, so that is what he let her do. He tightened his embrace and just held her.

"Amin dele ten' lle, arwen en amin." He starts comforting her the only way he knows how, with a song.

* * *

_"Hasstarenma Tyunvallya Meldera ve  
lumbulla Gastaria Galand dir.  
Gastaria fulminnar norienda derman  
tusserda Kumballa._

_Marbhesta i u er lin mastar Ethara.  
Tasduviel Gastaria,  
woimann nuquersta ellen maldar ostillian hen."_

* * *

"You know I have no idea what you're singing about. It is beautiful, but what does it all mean?" She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It is just an old elvish song that my mother used to sing to me. I tell you what it means some other time. Please tell me what has gotten you so troubled?" His worried eyes were more than she could bare.

"It is just Parin, he tried to do something I did not like." She saw the angry look grow in his eyes. "It's ok I took care of it. I just thought he was someone I could trust, but I was wrong!"

"Shhh….it is ok to feel betrayed. What ever he tried to do is unacceptable if it leaves a maiden in tears."

"I'm alright, really I am. The tears are mostly from anger. I get so angry that I just start crying."

"Still I'm sure what ever it is that you are upset about is justified." He wiped a falling tear from her face. "Please, if you will have me, may I escort you back to the palace?"

"What choice do I have? Remember, I'm still lost!" Angel tried to give him her best effort to smile. "Thank you Legolas, for everything." She tried to show Legolas that she was indeed ok.

It didn't matter to Legolas though; he knew she was not as strong as she wanted people to believe she was. That was ok with Legolas, it felt good to be needed sometimes, and right now Angel needed him. More then just helping her find her way back to the palace. They slowly walked back together, Legolas had his arm around her waist holding her close, and Angel allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. Both remained silent, not wanting to bother the other. Legolas was softly humming an elvish tune that Angel found to be quiet soothing. As they made their way back to the palace, unknowing to them, they have been spotted. Spotted by one with an evil glare burning deep in her eyes, and spotted by another who just had a smile on his face, watching his heir and possible future bride maybe, a father's only last wish for his son.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was a new day, a day of enlightening. Today will be the day that Angel will learn of her past, and what her future might hold. It has been a tiring night for Angel. All in one night, she quickly learned of her mother, and who she could trust. It certainly wasn't Parin. She could trust Legolas a little bit, but in the end, to her he is just another male. And then there is this Mithrandir who is suppose to have all the answers to all the questions. Could she trust him? He seemed friendly enough, her mother trusted him to bring her home. That tells her something about him.

"So tell me about my mother?" Angel was out with Mithrandir. They were taking a walk together and Angel felt that now would be a good time to learn any information.

"What is there to tell, all that you ever need to know will come to you the minute you meet her."

"That is just it, I'm not meeting her yet, and I have questions I need answered now?" She was getting frustrated with his question responses.

"What all do you know about the Elves of Middle Earth? Has Legolas told you much? Do you know much about your race?" He decided to ask some questions of his own.

"No one has told me much. However I do know that the Elves have acute senses, and that they remain youthful." She told all that she knew to be true.

"What about the fact that they are immortal?" Surprised she didn't mention this fact.

"What…do you mean they will never die?" Shocked and surprised she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh they can die my dear. From battle or from a broken heart can end their lives here in Middle Earth."

"What is Middle Earth?" She was now more curious then ever.

"It is a continent made up of many races, I'm sure it is most unlike what you are used to." He smiled down at her.

"What kind of races?" she inquired.

"Elves, the race of men, dwarves, and hobbits are some of the good types. Then there are races born from evil like orcs, goblins, trolls, dragons and such. They're the kinds you want to stay clear from. Or have some one like Legolas around for protection."

"I heard my name mentioned. Anything I should know about?" Legolas came walking down the garden path.

"Nothing much, just telling the lady here of your usefulness!" He winked at Angel and she giggled to herself.

"Right…I hope he isn't filling your head with nonsense Angel." Legolas gave the two a smile.

"Actually he is not. Mithrandir has just informed me of Elven mortality. So how old does that make you Legolas?" This was something she has always questioned, but with the idea of him being immortal she really could not place his age.

"Must we talk about age? It really isn't that significant to us Elves." He was feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about this.

"So in other words, you are very old?" She decided to put him in the spot and stated the obvious.

"Hey, I am still considered youthful amongst my kin; however to your standards, yes I am old!" He proudly admitted.

"He is even older than me." Mithrandir whispered to Angel.

"Enough already! What have you learned of your mother?" Legolas asked changing the topic.

"Nothing, Mithrandir refuses to speak clearly, only in riddles."

"My dear, all I am saying is that, your answers and your confusion will go away once you meet your mother!" Angel began to have a disheartened look upon her face; she lowered her eyes to the ground.

"In other words, he doesn't have the answers you seek!" Legolas added, playfully getting the old wizard back for the age comment.

"He is right. For once he is right. I have only been sent here to bring you home. The sooner we do that the sooner you find all that you seek." He lifted her chin so he could look upon her.

"I understand. Then I'm ready to leave when you are. The sooner the better, as you have said."

"I thought you wanted to spend more time with Parin, now you are ready to leave?" The wizard questioned.

"What do you mean?" Angel gave him a confused look.

"Well, it's going around the entire palace how involved you two are. I thought you might want to spend more time with him." Mithrandir stated it as if it was common knowledge.

"WHAT?" Both Legolas and Angel screamed at the same time.

"Who told you this?" Angel asked keeping her temper down.

"I believe her name was Nelenial. I bumped into earlier today, she told me to give you sometime to yourself this morning. I only assumed…" He was thinking back to earlier in the day.

"That…snake. I'm going to rip her tongue out!" Angel was fiery red. Both men never saw a woman so upset, especially an Elven woman.

"Calm down mellonamin! I can see to this personally. She won't get away with this." He wrapped his arms around her, soothing her back to her normal complexion. He never saw so much rage in the eyes of an Elf before.

Anger was building everywhere. What started as a beautiful morning has slowly turned into a gloomy day in Mirkwood. Legolas was doing all that he could to control Angel's rage, Mithrandir just sat quietly smoking his pipe, he knew better than to get in the way of an angry woman. He wished Legolas all the luck in the world. However around the same time Parin was suffering the wrath of Nelenial. She was furious that he failed in his task. She was even mad at herself for trusting this job to someone like Parin.

"How can you fail? You've practically had her wrapped around your fingers and in the last possible moment…nothing!" Nelenial was pacing frantically around Parin's chambers.

"Look, I have done all I can ok. I'm hurting too you know; she kicked me hard enough I probably won't be able to have kids of my own!" He was busy icy his sore parts.

"Still because of you I had to go around lying about something that should be true. If the prince ever finds out I'll be through, I'll be the laughing stock of Mirkwood. I cannot let that happen." She stopped her frantic pacing and stared at the thing that was enraging her anger. "How can this be happening? It was so simple, just a simple task and you could not even do that!" She picked up the nearest vase and threw it directly at Parin; however being ever so alert he was able to dodge the décor.

"I told you this plan of yours was going to fail. You cannot just go around manipulating other's lives. If Legolas has a thing for her, then let him. He is sure to find out, as I did, that she is not an easy catch. Then he will come crawling back to you, looking for something easier." He reassured her in his own way.

Not caring for his last comment, Nelenial stated, "I only hope you are right. For your sake you better be right!" Deep down she knew he was wrong, but she needed to hold on to what little hope she still had.

**A/N:** Ok now I'm begging….I need to know what you think of the story so far. Everyday I check the stats and I see people are reading it, but I need to know what you truly think of it. Or if you don't' like it, what can I change to make it better. Even after I complete this story I'm going to go back and my corrections to make this a strong story that is worth reading. I just need feedback!! (^.*) v peace


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

What should have been a glorious day just went sour as it became closer to nightfall. The king learned as well of what was spreading throughout his palace walls. He wanted to take care of their deceit immediately. However, Legolas stopped him, saying he wanted to deal with it his own way. Legolas thought by the time he finished with the two, they will be begging the king for banishment. Angel had calmed down considerably; she was no longer seeking blood from a certain Elf. Even her own behavior frightened her; she knew it was not accustomed to the Elves to show so much emotion. Maybe bits of her past were coming back to her or never left her. With those thoughts she quickly went to find Mithrandir. She needed to know if he knew something of the photographs she found.

"Mithrandir, can you take a look at these?" She ran up to him.

"My dear, please call me Gandalf as I am called everywhere else but with the Elves. As much as Legolas hates formalities, I hate them even more. So between us…please my dear?" He gave her a pleading look.

"Alright Gandalf, but I really need for you to look at these, I found them in my belongings." Angel handed them over to him so he could examine them. "As you can see that is the prince, Nelenial, and Parin. As well as myself included. However, we do not look Elven, what can this possibly mean?"

"It is obvious this is from your realm, the world you once lived in."

"But I do not understand. You said that my mother is from here, why would I be from another world?" Every answer led to more questions for Angel.

"I do not know the answers you want to know, I am positive your mother can tell you all that you seek. I do know that, for your protection a spell was placed on you. If something was to happen to you, instead of dying, you would be reborn into a new world."

"Then how did I come back to be here?" Then she thought back. "I do remember having an accident and then ending up here. Are you saying that it is because of this spell that, when I should have died, I came here instead?"

"That could be the very reason. But as I have told you, I do not know all the answers. These are things you should be asking your mother!" As much as he wanted to just tell her everything, he made a promise to the one person who will fill her in.

"Well can you tell me this at least?" She showed him the picture of what looked to be Legolas and herself. "What does this mean, is this someone I was once involved with?"

"It looks that way to me. Is something wrong with that?" He gave her a peculiar grin.

"I just wonder if it has anything to do with the lives here. The picture of Nelenial and I makes it look like we are friends, but she hates me!"

"Well, both realms do coexist together, whether you are in it or not. I would not be surprised if some things from that world start happening in our world. I would not worry your self too much about it. Let nature take its course. All things work out for the greater good."

"You sound so philosophical!" She gave him a sly grin.

"Always my dear, it is the way of the Istari." And he gave her one back.

"So when shall we journey to see my mother?"

"In a day or two we shall leave. I suggest that until we do, you read up on your history and your background."

"How am I supposed to do that? Everything written here is in Elvish, believe me I have tried."

"I am sure the young prince would not mind helping you get acquainted with your background!"

"Young…right, unfortunately you are correct!"

"As usual!" He laughed as they carried on walking down the hall.

As those two carried on, Legolas went to find the two that he was going to make pay for Angel's embarrassment. He decided to start with Parin first. He knew it would be an easy task to get him to come clean about what he and Nelenial were up too. He found Parin out on the archery field. He could tell that he was having a poor day because as he watched him, none of his arrows came close to the target. He knew now would be a good time to get the elf to talk.

"Your aiming is off!" He said from behind.

"Oh be quiet!" Parin said before turning around. "Oh I apologize your highness; I seem to be in a foul mood today."

"I cannot for the life of me understand why. The entire kingdom is aware of what you were up to last night. I thought after a night like that you are suppose to be happy." Legolas sarcastically replied.

"I am not sure I know what you are referring to." Parin went back to archery.

"See that is where you are wrong. You know exactly what I am referring to. Your little night rendezvous with Angel!"

"Then if you already spoke to Angel you would know nothing happened." Parin was getting irritated.

"Then why does the kingdom think otherwise." Legolas was raised his voiced slightly.

"Why do not you ask Nelenial, she is the master mind behind everything?"

"I will deal with her next, but I am asking you. Come clean now, because my father is already aware of your deceit and would like nothing more then to see his punishment for you carried out."

"Alright I will tell you what you want to know. Nelenial came to me some time ago asking me to speed up my progress with Angel. She thought that since bedding her was something I was eventually going to do, I should do it sooner then later. She thought that if she disgraced her in front of you, your interest in her will go away!"

"Are you serious, who said I ever had an interest in Angel?" Legolas tried to deny the accusations.

"Come on your highness, everyone can see it. It is a plain as the nose on your face."

"Either way, that is beside the point. Why would you ever agree to this, I thought you truly cared for her?"

"I do, but Nelenial has some information about me she was going to tell to the king, I could not have her talking to the king! Besides like I said, nothing happened. I never told Nelenial that I succeeded, she went telling everyone on her own."

"Very well, but you still need to suffer the consequences of your actions. Therefore, I am placing you on a seasonal long border patrol. You leave tonight, and with this I hope you think about the next time you want to shame a guest of my father's."

Legolas gave him a final warning look before he went to find the next elf that was in trouble. He did not even give Parin the chance to complain about his punishment. In an hour or so, Parin along with some other guards were heading out to the far eastern boarders of Mirkwood. Legolas was still trying to come up with a suitable punishment for Nelenial as he looked for her. He knew it had to be something she would not be keen with. Something to make her think twice the next time she wanted to do this again. He asked a servant if they knew where Nelenial was located. They told him he would find her in her chambers, so that is where he went.

"Nelenial, it is I, prince Legolas to see you. May I come in?" He said in a sweet voice.

"Your highness, of course you may. You may anytime, you know that!" She quickly checked her appearance before the prince walked in.

The minute he walked into her room, he wanted to drop his sweet act. The moment his eyes laid upon her, he felt his anger rise. He needed to be calm while he did what he had to do, but looking at her, and thinking about what she had done was causing him to forget his temper.

"How are you today Nelenial. I hope all is well with you." He smiled sweetly.

"I am doing fine your highness. I hope all is well with you?" Nelenial kept up her innocent act.

"For the most part you can say that." He mumbled in reply.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you, you know catch up on the palace news, if I may." He calmly stated.

"Of course sire. Have you heard the latest news about Mirkwood newest couple?" She eagerly brought up.

"I apologize; I do not keep up with the latest gossip." Feigning ignorance, he pretended.

"I am simply talking about Parin and Celebriän. It seems those two were up to some naughty things last night!" She made the story sound so intriguing.

"It is funny that you should mention that." He gave a little chuckle before continuing. "I find it very ironic that she was up to naughty things with Parin, when she was with me the entire night." He finally dropped his act.

"What do you mean your highness?" She asked slightly scared of the answer.

"Drop the innocent act Nelenial, your whole scheme has been discovered. I can not believe you would sink this low for your chance to marry into royalty. Here is the reality for you, I will never marry you." He was now yelling and pacing about the room.

"I am not sure I know what you are talking about." She tried to keep her innocent persona.

"Just stop already. I was not born yesterday. It is quite obvious to me and to everyone else what motives you. I just did not know getting a crown was worth what you tried to do to Angel. And for that, as much as I would like you see you banished from my fathers kingdom."

"No sire, you cannot do that to me. I will apologize to her, I will do anything, just please do not banish me!" She dropped to her knees to plead with the prince.

"Do not worry, that was only my father's idea." He saw the panic rise in her eyes when she learned that the king already knew. "However, I would much rather see you reap the consequences of your actions doing something else." It was then that he finally thought of a suitable punishment for Nelenial. It was something she was surely going to despise but she should learn something from it.

"Oh yes, anything sire, anything!" At this point she was willing to agree to whatever he said.

"Good, then starting tomorrow and for a year's time, I want you to report to the head servant in charge, so you can be issued your duties. Because starting tomorrow you will be living the very life you loath, for your new status will be a common servant. If there are any complaints about your work behavior, I will just add on an extra year. But cheer up; at least you are not banished." He turned and walked away.

As he did with Parin, he left her speechless, but she was also silently weeping. She her self would have never expected to the prince to bestow this kind of punishment. He was right though; she was about to become the very thing she detested, a common servant. Legolas was smiling as he walked away. He was hoping that Angel will be please with how he handled the matter. He was actually quite pleased with himself as well, so with his new attitude he went to search for Angel. Tonight, he will be the one to escort her to dinner.


	22. Chapter Twenty

**A/N:** Thanks for the comment. I have rewritten this chapter with the help of your suggestions. I'm glad you took to time to point somethings out me. I must have been more tired then I thought to make so many errors, I even checked before posting. But like you said no one is perfect!! I would of caught it later on when I made revisions on my whole story, but sooner is definitely better! So I am deeply thankful. To everyone else, enjoy the revised version, I hope it is better. (^.*) v peace!!

**Chapter Twenty**

A new day was supposed to bring new beginnings. That is exactly the kind of attitude Angel had for this new day. After everything was settled with the two scheming elves, Angel was quite happy with the results. Legolas told her the news on their way to dinner; she was quite pleased with how he handled the situation. This morning she was excited about her day; today will be the day that Legolas will give her a lesson in of the history of the Elves and a lesson in the language. It was going to be just the two of them, with Mithrandir, or Gandalf as some call him, peeking in on them from time to time. However, that thought alone gave her a slight shiver down her spine. Spending the day alone with Legolas? She was already starting to feel uncomfortable around him when he was so attentive towards her. She just cannot get that picture and the possibilities of them out of her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. Angel stood speechless when she saw who was there.

"I have come to collect the things you need to have laundered." A sour voice said.

"Lady Nelenial, what a surprise. I was unaware of you being the one chosen to pick up my things!" Angel said surprised.

"Call it payment for my sins. Is there anything you would like me to take down?" Her sarcastic tone was unmistakable.

"Sure, it is there in the corner." She watched a Nelenial began to gather up her laundry. "I really wish you would stop this grudge you have against me. I have no understanding of why you hate me so."

"May I speak freely, Lady Celebriän?" Nelenial asked.

"By all means, please do."

"You dropped in here like some wild animal and ruined everything. I have been trying for centuries to get on the prince's good side, and when I finally do, you show up and distracted all of his attention. You do not even care for him, so why you hold his attention I do not know, for those reason are why I hate you. I will never gain the heart of the prince now that he has already given it away to the likes of you." For a moment she forgot herself and let her temper get the best of her.

"Hold on, I am sure you are mistaken. Legolas' feelings towards me are completely friendly. He only wants to know, as much as I would like to know, about myself. When all is revealed I am sure he will be on his way." Angel tried to defend their friendship the best she could.

"If you think the prince is going to let you out of his life just like that, then you are not as smart as I thought you were. If you will excuse me, I will collect what I came here for and be on my way."

"Fine be on your way then. I am leaving soon; it will be great to get away from all this hostility." Angel sighed.

Nelenial left after retrieving Angel's laundry. She knew her current duties were courtesy of Legolas. Out of all the duties she could have been assigned to, she was assigned to clean up after the one person she could not stand, Celebriän Linwëlin. She should have just accepted the banishment, at least she would not be here now facing humiliation from those all around her, and especially the prince. Oh the prince, he seems to be on the minds of many today. After that little confrontation with Nelenial, Angel has been reeling what Nelenial said, nonstop in her head. "Already given it away to the likes of you," that is what she said, but it can not be true. How can some one as important as the Prince of Mirkwood, have any interest in her? They never even did anything together. Today will be the first day that they will actually do something jointly. With these thoughts she slowly made her way to the library, this room is where they agreed to meet this morning. She needed to get a grip on herself, she knew it could not true, or could it?

"I see you made it here?" Legolas looked up from his reading upon hearing the door open.

"Hello, your highness. I trust you had a good morning?" Angel's voice was more shaky then normal.

"What is with the formalities? When are you going to just call me by name?" He gave her a pleading smile.

"Please, let us just keep the formalities for now. I do not want anyone to get the wrong idea about us." She was babbling, but she hoped he did not catch it.

"What idea would that be?" He asked curiously.

"Never mind, just please for now let us keep the formalities?" She gave him a stern look to show she was serious about this.

"Alright, but does this mean I have to refer to you as Lady Celebriän? Since from now on we are addressing each other formally."

"No, you may call me anything you like. I think I should just be the one speaking formally."

"Alright what ever you want. Come sit here, I have already prepared some books for me to read to you. I will do my best to translate appropriately. Then after we will work on the elvish language."

She reluctantly took the seat that was offered to her, which happened to be right next to him. She tried to keep her emotions under control. As she listened to him read about the history of the Elves, first in his own tongue then translated, she could not help but become even more captivated by him. It was like as he spoke, he casted a spell around her. Angel knew this was not Legolas' intentions, at least she hoped it was not. When he finished one book, he would ask her to pass him another, and when she did their hands would slightly touch each other. Each time this would happen, Angel had to keep her composure because she felt a tingle effect flow through her each time. She wondered if he felt the same feeling. After some hours, they went to lunch. He continued to tell her some information about the evil that was recently destroyed, Legolas made sure he left out his involvement; the last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him because of his skill in weaponry. He will tell her the truth when they were on friendlier terms. Now that it was after lunch he decided now would be a great time to practice the language. They have been already been working on Elvish for a couple of hours now. Both completely enjoying themselves.

"Ok try this one, repeat after me. 'Vedui' il'er'." Legolas sounded out each syllable very clearly.

"Vedui' il'er. How is that?" She asked.

"Good but try rolling your tongue more. By the way it means 'greetings everyone'. Try again." He instructed her.

"Vedui' il'er. Is that better?" She asked again.

"Much better, now you can greet me. To do that you would say 'Vedui' Legolas'. It means 'greetings Legolas'."

"Vedui' Legolas, right I can remember that!" Her spirits seem to rise each time she spoke the language. She felt refreshed and renewed.

"This means 'farewell', 'Namaarie', now you try it." He gave her another word to say.

"Namaarie Legolas." She tried to make a sentence on her own.

"Perfect. When you greet my father you can say 'Vedui' heru en amin', it roughly means 'greetings my lord'." Legolas was surprised with how fast she picked up the language so he wanted to try something a little harder to pronounce.

"Vedui' heru en amin and namaarie heru en amin. I think I got it. By the way, what did you call me the other night? I remember you did not call me by name." She has been dying to know what he said.

"I said 'Mellonamin' which means my friend." He silently said.

"Oh. What about the night you ran into me? You whispered something into my ear."

"Actually what I said to you was 'Amin dele ten' lle, arwen en amin' and that translated means, I am worried about you my lady." Legolas turned a bit away from her so she would not see his heated cheeks.

"That is so sweet, what about the song you were singing I would love to know what it meant."

"It is kind of hard to express it outside the elvish language. It was song my mother used to sing to me when I was upset. However, I think roughly, and this is not an exact translation, it means:

Inside the Mystic Hills,  
Light is so Beautiful.  
The Light bright in my eyes  
and make the Shadows leave.

The Trees always grow in Ethara.  
And the Starlight makes the power of the elves great." He finished singing the song.

"Wow that is so beautiful. You must know a lot of Elven songs; will you sing some for me sometime? Or teach me some?" She asked excitedly.

"I would be happy to, I will be joining you on your journey to Lothlorien, and it is on the road that I sing my best." He proudly expressed.

"You will be accompanying Gandalf and me, why?" Showing her surprise for the second time in one day.

"Why not? It is a far too dangerous journey to make without proper protection." He stated.

"I can handle myself." Her temper started to rise, though she did not know why.

"Please do not say foolish things. My presence is not to say that you can not look out for yourself, but as I have already told you there is evil in this land. Just because one power has been destroyed, does not mean that evil does not still lurk about. It is for your protection, as well as for Mithrandir, that you are accompanied by the royal guards." Legolas' voice turned stern like it always did when he was talking about safety.

"I apologize; I did not mean to be so foolish. I guess it was wrong of me to think I can take care of myself in a strange world. I do not know why I took offense so easily." She casted her eyes down.

"Maybe, what you are used to is always taking care of yourself, so one would find offense easily in this kind of situation." He lifted her chin so she can see the sincerity in his eyes. Looking directly into the eyes of Legolas was almost as bad as the tingling sensations she felt earlier.

"Still I apologize." She casted her eyes in another direction; she could keep his eye contact. "I need to learn to control my temper."

"It is alright to be feisty every once in a while." He sensed her nervousness, so he proceeded to clean up the books he pulled out. "After dinner tonight, make sure you get lots of rest. We have a long journey ahead. I have had some things prepared for you, mostly clothing. I hope you like them."

"I am sure I can not complain if I did not, I mean the prince has given them to me." She joked.

"Exactly, so no complaints from you, got it?" He lightly tapped her on the nose. "I will see you at dinner tonight. I must leave to see my father. I will teach you some more during our journey."

"How do you say thank you?" She quickly asked.

"Diola lle."

"Diola lle Legolas." She quickly gave him a hug and as quickly pulled away.

"Seasamin, it means 'my pleasure'." He bowed to her before he walked out of the room.

"Namaarie." Angel whispered to herself as she watched him leave the library.

Legolas quickly made his way to his father's study. He completely lost track of time, he seems to be doing that a lot lately. Where does his mind keep wondering off to? Then he thought about his day. How wonderful it was. He wished he could have more days like this one. Angel was the perfect student, never once did she show any signs of boredom. She was a fast learner; he had to give her credit for that.

"Good even father, I trust you are well?" He slyly asked.

"As well as always, what took you so long coming here?" He gave his son a mischievous grin.

"I apologize; I got side tracked." Now it was his turn to cast his attention elsewhere, breaking eye contact with his father.

"I see, I guess a little distraction is harmless. I have prepared for 5 soldiers to escort you, Mithrandir, and Lady Celebriän. Do you think you will need more?" Thranduil went straight to business.

"No father, that that will be enough. It has been quiet as of lately, I am not expecting too much action." Legolas confirmed.

"Very good, I trust your judgment. All I ask of you son is, please take care of her. The house of Thranduil has been given this task. Please see her safely home, and you as well return home safely!"

"Of course father, I will not fail you." He always felt proud when his father bestows the special tasks on him.

"I know you will not fail me. Go now, and get ready for tonight's farewell banquet." And with that father and son parted.

**A/N: ** The song in chap. 17 and the translation in this chapter are credited to this website: .net/Community/Fan%20Work/Fan%20Fiction/Elvish%


End file.
